Mi Necesidad
by winnie ssp
Summary: Ellos nunca pensaron que un incidente despertara sentimientos entre los dos, y que ese sentimiento se transforme en amor, un amor que también comparte lazos con la pasión, él es su salvador, él es su necesidad, ella es la razón de su sonrisa, ella es su necesidad. Romance/humor/drama. IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1 Todo comienza

Esta es una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y emm bueno con la otra ''Healing your heart'' pues se me hace muy difícil inspirarme ya que tengo que investigar todo sobre la edad media y todo eso, y bueno, por eso me llegó a la mente esta que es de la actualidad y se me hace más fácil, tan fácil que cuando culmino un capitulo empiezo otro e_e

en fin.

 **BLEACH: y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran tite kubo-sama.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

[Todo comienza]

Era un nuevo dia de clases para el instituto de karakura, así que los estudiantes tanto kohai's, como tambien sempai's se dirigian a sus respectivos salones, el dia para muchos era perfecto, al fin de cuentas estaba soleado y la temperatura era calurosa, eso daba a demostrar que el verano se acercaba, pero no quitaba el hecho de que algunos les disgustaba, despues de todo volver a clases despues de un fin de semana largo era fastidioso. y como todos los semestres, todas las mañanas casi a la misma hora...

-¡Himeeee! -gritó una chica de pelo rojo, usaba lentes y vestia el típico uniforme de secundaria. Honsho Chizuru -no sabes cuanto te extrañé. -sonrojada.

-¡Kyaaaa! -gritaba tambien una chica de pelo naranja y ojos grises pero no de la emoción, sino del dolor ya que la estaban abrazando bruscamente por la parte baja se sus pechos. Inoue Orihime.

-¡Chizuru déjala en paz, no vez que la estas matando, lesviana pervertida! -le gritaba al momento que le golpeaba la cabeza, una chica de cabello puntiagudo en la superficie, azul marino fuerte casi negro y del largo que caia a su espalda,ojos color marrones y tez blanca. Arisawa Tatsuki.

-¿Estas...bien orihime? -le preguntaba otra chica de pelo negro hasta las mejillas con un mechón que se encontraba entre sus cejas, ojos violetas, estatura baja y tez más clara que el melocotón casi como si fuera una frágil muñequita. Kuchiki Rukia.

-S-Si, buenos dias rukia-chan, tatsuki-chan y chizuru-chan -saludó con una gran sonrisa y bajandole una gota por la cien por ver a la ultima mencionada casi insconciente en el piso, por la pequeña paliza que le dió una de sus mejores amigas.

-Buenos dias orihime -contestaron al unísono sus dos mejores amigas.

-Oh hime, esos estupidos profesores, no sé en que estaban pensando en este año alejarnos así, ya no lo soporto más, talvez todo sea un complót para que tu y yo no demostremos nuestro amor -levantandose de golpe del suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que Tatsuki y Rukia la miraban con una aura maligna a su alrededor.

-P-Pues que pena -respondió orihime, sonriendo nerviosa con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya largate de aquí! -con una silla en mano lista para golpear a la peliroja otra vez.

-¡Tatsuki-Chan!

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Minutos despues...él entró...kurosaki ichigo, todos se quedaron helados, para los chicos era como si hubieran visto al mismo infierno ardiente, despues de todo su reputación es de un ''matón buscapléitos'', y para las chicas era lo máximo el chico más apuesto que podian conocer, el ambiente se tensó, y él caminaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta, bueno, así lo veía yo, sin decir una palabra, se sentó en su pupitre y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, lo único que pude hacer fué observarlo, mientras los recuerdos pasaban frente a mis ojos, como si fuera una película de horror.

 _Eran apróximadamente las 10:00pm, salí de mi trabajo de medio tiempo muy tarde, ya que una de mis compañeras enfermó, y no tuve otra opción más que cubrirla, despúes de todo ella misma fué quien me lo pidió._

 _Las calles estaban casi oscuras, era poca la luz que los postes brindaban, no habia nadie a mi alrededor, lo único que escuchaba eran mis pasos y mi corazón que latia con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho, mis manos y pies temblaban y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. No sabia el motivo, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, y para el colmo, ese presentimiento se hizo realidad._

 _No lo ví venir, lo único que recuerdo, es el dolór que de un momento sentí en mi cabeza, y mi vista borrarse, para luego caer insconciente en el sólido y sucio concreto de las aceras._

 _No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al abrir mis ojos lentamente, miré a mi alrededor, era un callejón sin salida, estaba muy oscuro apenas pude obsevar que alguien me miraba fijo, para cuando se dió cuenta que desperté sonrió triunfante, no, no fué una sonrisa triunfante fué una sádica, me di cuenta porque lamió sus labios y dió un muy audible silvido, y como por arte de magia, aparecieron cinco sujetos más, todos tenian su cabello de forma punk y en las caras muchos piercings._

 _-Sujétenla -fué lo que escuché que dijo en que parecia el jefe._

 _Ví que dos de los hombres me tomaron bruscamente de las muñecas y los hombros, para aprisionarme en el piso, traté de resistirme pero lo que recibí fué una cachetada, nunca en mi vida me hubieran pegado de esa forma, tan fuerte, mi mejilla ardía y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos._

 _El hombre que parecia ser el jefe, según pude observar, sostenia una jeringuilla en sus manos y a pasos casi torpes se acercó a mí._

 _-¿Que es lo que le aplicará jefe? -preguntó uno de los hombres que me sostenia._

 _-¡Estúpido! ¿acaso no es obvio? es el método anticonceptivo, se nota que ella es menor de edad y si algo sale mal nos meteriamos en problemas. -contestó uno de los presentes, tras escuchar las palabras de ese sujeto, abrí mis ojos horrorizada._

 _-¡Suéltenme! ¡suéltenme! ¡no me hagan nada! ¡por favor! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, e imaginandome lo peor. Rasgaron mi camisa del uniforme del instituto, así que se podia observar a la perfección mi sostén y parte de mis pechos._

 _-Tranquila, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, si tu cooperas claro está. -despues de decir esas palabras, todos empezaron a reir como psicópatas, en efecto, estaban drogados._

 _Tambien sujetaron mis piernas y el jefe empezó a acariciar mis pechos, grité una vez más, con la esperanza de que alguien llegara a mí rescate, preo fué en vano, bueno, eso es lo creí... no sé exactamente que sucedió, pero al cabo de unos minutos, todos los presentes se encontraban insconcientes en el suelo, tapé con mis manos mi pequeña desnudez y corrí a la esquina del callejón, aún con los ojos cerrados, pude escuchar unos pasos acercarse a mí._

 _-¡No se me acerque! -aferrandome más a mis rodillas ya que estaba sentada en esa esquina, pero abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir como algo me cubria, parecia tela, alcé la mirada y me topé con unos ojos según pude decifrar eran marrones, un marrón tan intenso que por un momento sentí que me perdia en ellos._

 _-¡Tu... eres inoue! -abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó paralizado._

 _-K...Kurosaki ichigo-kun -apenas pude decir ya que mis sollozos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados, mientras mis manos temblaban y me aferraba a la chaqueta con la que kurosaki-kun me cubrió._

 _Han pasado más de 4 meses desde eso... nunca pude darle las gracias... por salvarme... me siento horrible por ello..._

-oi ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime!

-¿Eh? ¿que sucede rukia-chan?

-Eso te pregunto yo, te hemos estado hablando desde hace rato y no nos respondias. - ella estaba mirandome como si esperara una respuesta, no sabia que decir despues de todo no sabia de que estaban hablando, para mi suerte la maestra entró al salón, así que tuvimos que sentarnos.

Nunca le hablé de lo sucedido a tatsuki ni a rukia, no queria preocuparlas, no sé si lo que estoy haciendo está bien, pero, no me importa, yo solo quiero que estén tranquilas. Y sin más que pensar tuve que prestar atención a la clase, no quiero que mi tercer puesto sea de alguien más, ya que quiero ganar una beca para la universidad.

Oh cierto, aún no me presento, soy Inoue Orihime, estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria, tengo 17 años de edad, dentro de unos meses cumplo los 18, no es como si me importe, a muchos le alegra porque pueden obtener su independencia, pero a mí me da lo mismo, despues de todo vivo sola desde los 13 despues que mi hermano muriera, quizás se pregunten como sobreviví, bueno, tengo una tia lejana, ella es quien paga todos mis gastos, de vez en cuando su hija, mi prima Rangiku Matsumoto me visita siempre que puede, busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo, no me gusta ser una molestia para nadie, así que la carga de mi tia se aligeró más. Mis dos mejores amigas, ya las conocen, a Tatsuki la conocí cuando estaba terminando la primaria, y a Rukia cuando empezé la secundaria, y son como las hermanas que casi todos quieren tener, aunque de vez en cuando son muy sobreprotectoras ¬_¬.

* * *

El timbre para el descanso sonó, así que todos salimos, y las tres decidimos ir al patio a almorzar debajo de la sombra de los árboles.

-¡Demonios! olvidé otra vez mi almuerzo en el aula -gruñí para darme la vuelta y volver al salón de clases, volví la mirada hacia Tatsuki y Rukia avisandoles lo que ocurria, Rukia se golpeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, y Tatsuki negaba y me miraba con desabrobación, yo solo les sonreí.

Cuando llegué al salón, como por inercia dirigí la mirada al pupitre de kurosaki-kun, pero lo que nunca me esperé, es que él se encontraba allí, tenia su cabeza recostada en la mesa, y los mechones de su cabello anaranjado caian a la mesa y algunos cubrian parte de su cara _**(n/a: el look de ichigo, es como cuando estaba a punto de dar la batalla final contra aizen)**_ , parecia dormido, pasé lentamente al lado de él para no despertarlo, tomé mi almuerzo que estaba en el maletín, pero no pude evitar quedarme mirando el rostro dormido de kurosaki-kun, mi salvador, no pude evitar sonreir, me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sentí que me habia sonrojado, pero luego sentí que mi cara ardía al toparme con los ojos de él, ¡que verguenza!.

-¡L-Lo siento! lamento haberte despertado ku...kurosaki-kun -wow de verdad me sorprendí mucho, nunca en mi vida habia hablado tan rápido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes viendome, inoue? -abrí mis ojos y pestañé varias veces, para luego observar el reloj de mi celular, ¡que! ¡tenia más de 10 minutos observandolo!, sentia que mi cara ardía cada vez más.

-N-No tanto, acabo de entrar -mentí.

* * *

 **Ichigo:**

¿Escuché bien? dijo que acababa de entrár, si la ví desde el momento en que llegó, pero bueno, no importa.

-Ya veo -le seguí el juego, mostrando indiferencia, no queria que ella se avergonzara más de lo que estaba, y no cabe mencionar que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-G-Gracias -habló de repente, no se a que se referia, y de seguro no era por que se dió cuenta que le seguí el juego.

-¿Porqué me das las gracias? -le contesté desvíando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-P-Porqué me salvaste aquella noche, cuando esos delincuentes intentaron... hacerme daño, n-nunca pude darte las gracias -de inmediato dirigí la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la ví estaba inclinada ante mí, creí que lo habia olvidado, ella era la chica que intentaron de profanar aquella noche.

 _Recuerdo que no podia dormir, así que salí a comprar bebidas, cuando ya las tenia en las manos escuché un fuerte grito, así que como impulso salí corriendo por donde escuché que provino, cuando me fuí acercando escuché que era una chica que gritaba ''suéltenme'' y los agresores reian como si disfrutaran de sus gritos, sin ningún plan, sin ninguna estratégia, me abalancé sobre ellos, y uno por uno fueron cayendo a mis pies, la chica se levantó rápidamente cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos y se fué corriendo a la esquina del callejón._

 _-¡No se me acerque! -me gritó sin mirarme, estaba más que horrorizada, me quité la chaqueta que tenia puesta y se la coloqué encima, alzó su mirada así que pude ver su rostro, no lo podia creer._

 _-¡Tu... eres inoue! -abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta y me quede en shock,, la casi hermana de Rukia y mi compañera de clases, iba a ser profanada._

 _-K...Kurosaki ichigo-kun -despues de decir mi nombre empezó a llorar con gritos audibles para mí, al cabo de unos minutos se calmó, y me dí la vuelta para que se colocara mi chaqueta apropiadamente, aunque por suerte aún tenia sostén, cuando estuvo lista torpemente se levantó, ella estaba temblando._

 _-Inoue ¿estas bien? ¿acaso llegaron a hacerte algo? -ella negó con la cabeza, eso me tranquilizó mucho -te llevaré a tu casa, ¿por donde es? -señaló a la derecha, tenia ganas de reclamarle por andar a esas horas de la noche, pero me retracté, no era el momento, tomé su maletin, las bebidas que habia tirado y le hice una seña de que me siguiera, ya que aún estaba en tránce._

-Inoue, no fué nada, no tienes que agradecerme por eso, además, no podia permitir que esos desgraciados se salieran con la suya. -le dije sonriendo, cerré mis ojos, apoyé mis codos a la mesa y entrelacé mis manos frente a mi cara.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? sino hubieras aparecido ahora mismo yo... Dime kurosaki-kun ¿no traiste almuerzo? ¿tienes hambre? -abrí mis ojos de golpe, es increible como puede cambiar de humor tan rápido.

-No, no te preocupes inoue no tengo hambre -la verdad es que no habia comido nada desde la noche anterior, y el mandril de renji no habia vuelto todavia de la cafeteria, dije que no tenia hambre y fué un grave error, en ese momento mi estómago rugió.

-Parece que tu estómago y tu mente no están coordinados -¿se estaba burlando de mí?, no, no lo creo, ¡maldito renji! ¡que estás haciendo! sentí que mi cara ardía, sabia que me habia sonrojado un poco, por suerte pude ocultarlo.

-Pero, bueno no te preocupes -le respondí, ella miró su celular una vez más.

-Ahh rayos, Tatsuki me matará -dijo al momento que corria hacia la salida del salón.

Salvado por el celular, suspiré aliviado, la e observado desde el incidente y se que a inoue es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, al cabo de unos minutos aparareció renji.

-¡Joder ichigo!, no me veas con esa cara, no sabes la fila que tuve que hacer en la cafeteria para comprar nuestro almuerzo -fue lo primero que dijo la persona que llamo amigo, Renji Abarai, es de mi misma estatura, cabello rojizo, ojos marrones, tatuajes en el rostro y parte del cuerpo, siempre usa una ridícula pañueleta en la frente, casi siempre discutimos, pero definitivamente es alguien en quien puedo confiar.

-¡Cierra el hocíco y dámelo yá! -le reproché al momento que le arrebataba el alimento de las manos.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, cómete un snickers. -y se sentó frente a mí. ¿snickers?

-¿Que mierda es un snickers? -le pregunté con indiferencia al momento que le daba un mordísco al pan que tenia en manos.

-¿Que? ¿acaso no ves televisión internacional? -ví que alzaba una ceja, como si me acabara de decir lo más obvio del mundo, y lo único que pude hacer fué rodar los ojos.

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Pude darle las gracias a kurosaki-kun, aunque estoy un poco avergonzada... Me pilló observarlo ¡kyaaaa! que verguenza aúnque el fué tan lindo, se que trató de que no me avergonzara más, y me sonrió, ¡tan lindo! ¡tan lindo!. Ahora solo tengo que hacerme su amiga y...y...y...y... ok orihime calmate además ¿porque me comporto de esta manera? solo le di las gracias y nada más.

De repente me dió un mareo y mi estómago se apretó, -deben ser los nervios -me dije a mi misma.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Tatsuki pidiendole disculpas, y diciendole que algo me cayó mal, y no lo dudaria ya que anoche comí un emparedado de jamón, queso, mostaza, crema de berenjena y pasta de judias dulces. Y sin más me dirigí a la enfermeria por algo para el dolor de estómago y me fuí a casa, en este estado no podia entrar al salón de clases.

Al llegar a mi casa, automáticamente me dirigí a la cocina y entré lo que iba a comer en el refrigerador, ya no tenia apetito y no podia desperdiciarla, es un pecado. Encendí la radio a volumen no tan desagradable para los vecinos, coloqué la canción '' _for you de AZU_ '' solté el lazo del cuello de mi blusa, me fuí quitando el uniforme poco a poco mientras me dirigia al cuarto de baño, necesitaba un baño relajador de burbujas y úrgente.

Mientras el agua caliente hacia su trabajo en mi cuerpo, fuí cerrando mis ojos mientras los recuerdos, una vez más, invadian mi mente...

 _Cuando kurosaki-kun me trajo a mí casa, no sabia que hacer, mis manos aún temblaban, y no podia entrar la llave en el cerrojo, así que el dió un suspiro y me quitó, mejor dicho, me arrebató las llaves y abrió la puerta._

 _-Etto ku...kurosa...ki-kun gr...a...gra -de repente sentí algo frio en mi cabeza, fué kurosaki-kun quien me colocó una lata de resfreco en la frente._

 _-Trata de descansar, mañana se te pasarán los nervios. -puso las llaves y el resfresco en mis manos y dió media vuelta - hasta mañana. -y así se fué._

 _-_ _ **Gracias**_ _-eso era lo que queria decir, pero la voz no salia de mi garganta._

 _Cuando observé por la ventana que él ya doblaba la esquina, un suspiro salió de mis adentros, me rescargé de la pared, y me abrazé a mí misma sintiendo la cálidez de la chaqueta de kurosaki-kun, y su aroma... tan varonil. Suave como la vainilla, pero, a la vez fuerte como la canela._

Siento que me falta el aire, todo es tan confuso, pero en el fondo tambien siento paz, esto no está bien, escucho que alguien me llama es como si esa persona estuviera desesperada, así que abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos preocupados ojos marrones, en ellos habian lágrimas.

-¡Orihime! ¡¿orihime estas bien?! ¡maldita sea respondeme! -es Tatsuki que me está llamando así que empiezo a toser y de mi boca salia agua, agua y jabón. Al lado de ella se encontraba Rukia mucho peor que Tatsuki, me miraba con esos ojos violetas tan perfectos.

-Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, ¿que pasó? ¿no deberian estar en la escuela? -dije aún confundida.

-¡Orihime, te estabas ahogando y así es como reaccionas?!, ¡preocupate por ti! -me gritó Rukia limpiandose las lágrimas, y Tatsuki ayudandome a salir de la bañera.

Ahora que lo pienso, el agua ya estaba fria, ¿cuanto tiempo tenia allí? Rukia me cubrió con una toalla y con otra secaba mi cabello.

-¿Que hora es? -pregunte entre estornudos.

-¡Son casi las 6:00 de la tarde! salimos hace dos horas del instituto y nos dirigimos directamente hasta aquí, duramos un rato tocando la puerta y no respondias así que entramos por la ventana de tu habitación, te buscamos en la casa entera y te encontramos ahogandote en el baño. -casi gritaba una exaltada Tatsuki.

-¡Duramos un buen tiempo tratando de despertarte! ya estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia y fué en ese entonces que abriste los ojos -Esta vez fué Rukia quién prosiguió tomando el secador de cabello en manos.

-¿Q-Que? creo que me quedé dormida je je -pero por ese comentario recibí un golpe en la cabeza u_uU.

-¿Y así te ries? -Las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ouch! si no morí ahogada, ustedes me matarán, ¡además no es la primera vez que escapo o me salvan de la muerte! -se quedarón perplejas, como si estuvieran analizando lo que acabé de decir, ohh rayos parece que hablé sin pensar.

 **Tatsuki:**

¿Que acaba de decir orihime? se que es una chica un tanto torpe, pero ¿como es eso de que no es la primera vez que se escapa o la ayudan a escapar de la muerte?, hace ya un tiempo Rukia y yo sabiamos que nos estaba ocultando algo, pero dejamos las cosas así, le lanzabamos indirectas para que hable, pero nada, algunas veces la pillabamos observando a ichigo, como si quisiera decir algo, nunca nos a dicho si él le gustaba o algo por el estilo, y eso que desde pequeñas nos contábamos todo, no habia secretos entre ninguna de las tres. Hasta ahora.

-Orihime -traté de sonar lo más calmada posible, mientras Rukia y ella me miraban al mismo tiempo- ¿desde cuando se acabó la confianza entre nosotras tres? -ví que abrió los ojos de golpe y Rukia bajaba la cabeza.

 **Rukia:**

Al momento de Tatsuki lanzar esa pregunta bajé la cabeza automáticamente... siempre quise saber que le ocurria a orihime, ella, se a mostrado mortificada estos ultimos tiempos, pero al Tatsuki decirlo así, sentí que me apuñaleaban mi pecho.

-Si orihime, somos amigas -la abrazé por detrás y coloqué mi mentón en su cabeza, sentí que tensó.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se estaba disculpando y eso me asustó. De repente se separó de mi y se levantó de la cama directo al baño, la seguimos y empezó a vomitar.

-Orihime -dijo Tatsuki preocupada y yo imaginando lo peor.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿porqué lo hiciste?

**Ya he subido 2 capítulos de esta nueva historia no olviden dejar sus reviews que eso es lo que ayuda a seguir adelante :3 y sin más espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama**

 **CHAPTER 2**

[¿Porque lo hiciste?]

 **Rukia:**

-Lo siento, lo siento -se estaba disculpando y eso me asustó. De repente se separó de mi y se levantó de la cama directo al baño, la seguimos y empezó a vomitar.

-Orihime -dijo Tatsuki preocupada y yo imaginando lo peor...

-No me digas que tu... que tu estás... -no pude terminar de hablar ya que me tapé la boca con las manos, al verla levantarse y darse un enjague bucal la miré preocupada.

-No! ¡¿como crees?! -me gritó horrorizada- e-es solo que anoche comí uno de mis ''emparedados especiales'' -me tranquilizé al escuchar eso.

 **Orihime:**

-Que creian que me pasaba ¿que estaba embarazada? -les dije a ambas al verlas suspirar aliviadas.

-Pues sí -dijeron al unísono.

-Ja! ¿de quien seria? ¿del espiritu santo? -dije sarcásticamente.

-De ichigo Pensabamos que eran amantes. -respondió Tastsuki como si nada, sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que!? ¡¿como se les ocurre eso?! -las dos empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Es que hemos visto como lo miras -dijo Rukia con voz pícara, yo solo la miré como si ella estuviera loca y con mi cara completamente roja.

-E-Es que yo solo queria agradecerle -les respondí sonrojada, haciendo un pequeño puchero, el ceño fruncido y jugueteando con mis dedos.

¿Encerio traté de engañar a mis dos mejores amigas, que me conocen más que nadie en este mundo? ¡que estúpida fuí!

-¿Agradecerle? ¿por qué? -me preguntó Tatsuki cruzandose de brazos y Rukia haciendo la misma acción.

-Porque me salvó de unos delincuentes que querian hacerme daño, querian hacerme _eso_ -Ellas no lo podian creer, se quedaron perplejas me dí cuenta por sus caras que mostraban incredulidad.

-Que! ...orihime ¡¿porque nunca nos contaste?! -me preguntó Tatsuki tomandome de los hombros.

-Pues por esto mismo, sabia que reaccionarian así -le dije mirandola a los ojos.

-Lo siento es que... -me pidió disculpas soltándome.

-No te preocupes, ustedes son las que deberian perdonarme, e estado pensandolo desde hace mucho tiempo y debí decirselos. -dije mirando el suelo de lado.

 **Rukia:**

-¿Porque no vemos una pelicula animada? ¡aquí en mi maletín tengo la ultima película llamada road to chappy! -solté así de repente, al igual que Tatsuki estaba muy sorprendida, pero luego recapacité, despues de todo fué orihime quien pasó el susto, nosotras no.

-¡Está bien! -gritó orihime muy emocionada- prepararé palomitas -acaso no acababa de vomitar ¿y ya está comiendo cosas no tan bien saludables? solté un suspiro de frustración, despues de todo así es nuestra hime.

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Al otro dia, llegué al salón de clases muy temprano como de costumbre, no habia llegado nadie así que me dirigí a la biblioteca para buscar la obra que necesitaremos hoy para la clase de literatura, solo quedaba uno y con suerte llegué a tiempo para tomarlo, le mostré el libro a la bibliotecaria para que anote mi nombre en el computador y salí de allí, subí a la azotea, y me senté en el suelo a leer un poco antes de entrar a clases.

-Sin duda la peor historia que he leido ¿como es posible que al final sebastian se fuera con la mala y dejara a maria en cinta y casi muriendo? ¡baahh! -me levanté para volver al salón de clases.

Cuando llegué aún no habia nadie,- parece que llegué muy temprano -y sin más me senté en mi pupitre. Minutos despues entró alguien que reconoceria a metros de distancia, como siempre con su mirada seria, pero venia acompañado, venia con una chica a su lado, era hermosa, cabello castaño oscuro estaba largo hasta los codos, ojos azules intensos, su cuerpo estaba formado de una forma no tan extravagante y estaba un poco maquillada, apenas delineador y pintalabios color rosa, se veia tan delicada. y... ella lo estaba tomando del brazo.

-Kurosaki-Sempai, ya me tengo que ir -dijo la chica muy alegre, kurosaki-kun solo se sentó- nos vemos luego -se sonrojó bastante, le dió un casto beso en los labios y se fué corriendo, lo único que se escuchó en el aula fué el lapiz que se rompió, cortesia de mi mano derecha.

-¡ _ **Demonios**_! -fué lo que pensé al darme cuenta que kurosaki-kun desvió su mirada hacia mí, me sentia enojada y avergonzada... enojada ¿porque? ¿porque esa chica lo besó y el no hizo nada imperdirlo? y avergonzada porque fuí el centro de atención al ultimo minuto.

Arqué una ceja y desvié la mirada, y no cabe decir que estaba sonrojada, así que fruncí mi ceño y miré el suelo de lado. Resultados de lo que acabo de hacer:

1\. Me quedé sin lapiz para tomar apuntes.

2\. Una verguenza que no se alejaba.

3\. Que kurosaki-kun se levantara de su asiento y se diriga hacia mí.

Espera... ¡¿que?! ¡se está acercando! ¿que hago? mi corazón está paralizado y como pude alcé la mirada hacia él.

-Buenos dias inoue -me saludó como si nada, como si fueramos amigos.

-B-Buenos dias -le respondí al saludo casi mostrando indiferencia, y otra vez evitando sus ojos color chocolate, lo miré de reojo tenia las cejas arqueadas, está sorprendido. ¡Buen punto! debo ser una mujer dificil.

Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí, me puse más nerviosa que nunca, agarró la obra que tomé prestada en la biblioteca y le dió una ojeada.

-Con que tu tienes una -dijo casi sonriendo, se veia tan cálido- cuando fuí a la biblioteca ya no quedaban.

-Con suerte, encontré ese -está vez si tuve valor para hablar normal, no puedo parecer una sumisa ante nadie.

-Murano Erika está en 2-B -dijo eso mirando aún el librito que tenia en la mano.

-Eh?

-La chica que entró a mí lado, hace unos minutos -Abrí mis ojos como platos y me puse de todos los colores.- y no es mi novia. -terminó de decir como si estuviera afirmandolo.

-¡¿P-Porque me das esos datos?! ¡a mí no me interesan! -hablé, no, mejor dicho grité levantandome de repente y golpeando la mesa.

-No quiero que hayan malentendidos, eso es todo. -puntualizó aún mirando el libro.

-¡P-Pues a mí no me importa a quien besaste! -grité de nuevo, me miró con los ojos como platos y yo me cubrí la boca con mis manos.

-No se si se dió cuenta, señorita tomate, pero fué ella quien me besó, yo nisiquiera le correspondí -me miró desafiante y levantandose tambien, era alto apenas yo le llegaba tres dedos más arriba de los hombros.

-¡Ya te dije que eso no me intere...! -no pude hablar el me... me estaba ¿besando? no lo podia creer kurosaki-kun me besó, sentia que me iba a desmayar solo duró como tres segundos y de repente se separó de mí.

-Así es como se siente cuando te besan sin tu consentimiento, tan rápido que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo.

 **Ichigo:**

Por impulso la besé, por lo que entendí las palabras no servian así que la besé. Al separarme de ella le dije lo que tenia que decirle y la miré intensamente, ella estaba sorprendida, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y sus mejillas con un carmín intenso, fué cuando llegué a la conclusión de que ese fué su primer beso.

Se veia tan tierna, de repente me dieron ganas de besarla otra vez, así que coloque una vez más mis manos en sus mejillas, me acerque una vez más a sus labios, estaba a centimetros, sentia su respiración golpeando mi rostro, solo un poco más...Pero...

-¡Kurosaki-sempai! Buenos dias -maldije desde mis adentros ¡justo en este momento tenia que aparecer una de mis locas fans! me dí la vuelta hacia donde estaba y le transmití la furia que sentia en ese momento.

Inoue recapacitó y se sentó en su pupitre, pegó su rostro a la mesa y se se cubrió con sus brazos, ¡Maldición! no le respondí a la chica que se encontraba en la puerta y me senté en mi lugar.

 **Orihime:**

K-Kurosaki-kun me besó...me besó...me besó, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi cara arder quizás para kurosaki-kun ese beso no significó nada, solo uno más, pero no me importa.

El es mi salvador, mi heroe imperfectamente, perfecto, aún recuerdo la imprensión que dió cuando lo ví por primera vez, cuando entré a la secundaria, tenia el cabello mucho más corto y más puntiagudo, y siempre tenia el ceño fruncido, pero, con el tiempo ese ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada seria, siempre sin expresión y una mirada intensa, que hacia suspirar a más de una chica. Desde ese entonces se formó el club de admiradoras de kurosaki-kun, ahora tiene el pelo más largo, él está más alto, y por lo poco que se vé cuando practica futból es muy atlético.

-¡Buenos dias orihime! -gritó Rukia sacándome de mis pensamientos, al lado de ella se encontraba Abarai-kun que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos dias Rukia-chan -le contesté el saludo como pude, cuando alcé la mirada para observarla se sorprendió mucho.

-Orihime ¿estas bien? estas toda roja, y estás ardiendo -decia todo muy rápido mientras me colocaba la mano en la frente.

-E-Estoy bien Rukia-chan es solo un sonrojo je je -ví que estaba confusa.- te lo explico más tarde. -Puntualizé.

-Más te vale ¿me oiste? -solo asentí para luego bajar mi cabeza de nuevo.

¿porqué lo hiciste kurosaki-kun?

* * *

 **Rukia:**

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ichigo y reji conversando ''amenamente''.

-Hola ichigo, buen amigo ¿cuanto tiempo teniamos sin dirigirnos las palabras? veo que no has cambiado nada -traté de inicial una conversación normal con él, e ignorando que renji estuviera a mí lado, no soporto a ese cara de mandril.

-Oh Rukia cuando tiempo, ¿ya terminaste de hablar? que bien ahora vete -me hechó así de facil, de un momento a otro ya estaba encima de él halandole el cabello bruscamente y cierto pelirojo tratando de separarnos, así que no tuve otra opción le dí a ambos donde más le duele a los hombres.

-Maldita hija de... -no terminó de hablar ya que le dí un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡IDIOTA! TRATO DE HABLAR PACÍFICAMENTE CONTIGO ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME TRATAS?! ¡MUERE! -estaba a punto de darle en golpe final, pero unos brazos me levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Ya basta Rukia! ¡no a todos les gustan los golpes! -así que me detuve.

-¡Ya bajame cara me mono! -me hizo caso y me bajó, a lo que yo daba un suspiro de frustración.

-Ichigo ¡Gracias por cuidar de orihime! -y sin dejar que responda me fuí, creí que la herida ya se habia cerrado, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Odio a renji con todas mis fuerzas, ¿la razón? ¡no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor!

 _Estabamos por teminar la primaria, hace varios años atrás, siempre era una escandalosa, todo...para llamar la atención de renji, me gustaba mucho, y la única forma que tenia para que me notase, era siendo lo que ahora soy ,una escandalosa, gritona golpeadora... todo por llamar la atención de él, hasta que un dia..._

 _Estabamos discutiendo los tres...ichigo, renji y yo él se empezó a burlar de mí y le golpeé fuerte en el estómago._

 _-Valla renji, demuestra tu tambien amor por Rukia -se burlaba un chico que pasaba por allí. pero al escuchar esas palabras me sonrojé mucho._

 _-De que demonios hablas, nunca me enamoraria de esa demente, loca hija del beelzebub -hice un puchero por decirme esas palabras.-_

 _-¡Que dijiste! -le grité mientras ichigo observaba todo desde una distancia prudente._

 _-¡Lo que escuchaste,nunca me enamoraria de tí, ni en un millón de años, ni aunque fueras la última mujer del mundo! -Le dí una fuerte cachetada y me largé de allí._

 _Despues de eso nunca volví a hablarle como antes... de verdad hirió mis sentimientos... yo lo amaba... todo lo hice para que me viera por un instante, entré en una depresión por un tiempo, casi siempre gritaba y rompia todo a mi alrededor, pero con tratamientos me curé. Me hice amiga de orihime y Tatsuki... en ellas encontré la paz que necesitaba ...gracias a ellas es que sigo viva... o sino hace tiempo me hubiera quitado la vida._

 **Ichigo:**

Rukia me dió las gracias por cuidar de su amiga, no dejó que le respondiera y se fué, parece que aún no supera su odio hacia renji.

-Oye ichigo, creo que me odia -me dijo viendola irse, yo solo alcé una ceja.

-¿Enserio? -le respondí con sarcásmo.

-¡Si! ¿acaso no la ves como me trata? -lo único que pude hacer fué rodar los ojos ¿acaso es tan tonto? no lo creo.

 **Renji:**

Detesto que Rukia me trate así, ¿que hice para merecer su odio?, siempre hago bromas para desviar estos pensamientos...pero, ¿acaso no éramos amigos? ¿desde cuando dejamos de serlo?... siempre se muestra indiferente, como si no notara mi existencia, antes veia su sonrisa, aunque casi todas sean de malicia, pero me gustaba verla sonreir... siempre estuve al frente o al lado de ella, ahora solo la observo desde la distancia, ahora solo observo su espalda.

 _''Eres un idiota renji''..._

 _''...Callate cara de mono...''_

Me duele...me duele que hables así de mí... Rukia.

-Bueno como sea, ichigo, unas chicas me han invitado al karaoke para esta noche ¿porque no vamos y nos divertimos? -le sonreí como pude, aún a pesar de que los recuerdos de mi amistad con ella invadan mi mente.

-No me dan ganas -me soltó así como si nada, cuando le iba a decir sus dos y tres palabras para tratar de convencerlo, el timbre sonó y la maestra entró. Será para más al rato.

* * *

 **Orihime:**

La maestra entró así que tuve que levantar la cabeza por obligación, ¡soy tan patética! él está como si nada y yo muriendome... pero es más que obvio, ese beso no fué nada. No significó nada.

Rukia se sentó en su lugar que se encuentra a mi lado, y se me quedó viendo como si yo tuviera un moco en la cara y no sabia como decirmelo.

La maestra empezó a hablar sobre la obra que teniamos que leer, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ya que me quedé divagando en mi mente.

Estrallé mi cabeza en la mesa, y me lavanté de golpe azotando las manos en mi pupitre, al parecer sonó tan fuerte que de inmediato todos se voltearon a verme ¡que verguenza!

-¿Todo bien inoue-san? ¿quiere opinar algo? -me preguntó la maestra, miré a mi alrededor y todos me miraban raro.

Aclaré mi garganta y respondí- S-Si todo bien, es solo que la historia a mí parecer no dejó mucho que desear, ya que emm etto... en mi humilde opinión no tiene ni pies ni cabeza porque se nota que no está terminada. -y me senté rápidamente aun con el corazón saliendose de mi pecho.

-Hmm ¡pensé que nadie se daria cuenta! por algo está en el tercer lugar de la escuela, la razón por la que les cité esta obra era para ver sin tenian optimismo, pero parece que usted, inoue-san, fué única que prestó atención -La miré completamente confundida ¿enserio todas las idioteces que dije sin pensar resultó ser correcto?- Por eso harán un ensayo de 10 hojas, debe tener propio comentario, y conclusión... será para este martes. -todos empezaron a quejarse y a mirarme mal.

-Pero eso no es todo... solo lo harán los alumnos que no entregaron el trabajo pasado de literatura... eso ayudará a completar sus calificaciones, dentro de un rato escribiré en el pizarrón los nombres. -Algunos celebraron y otros se quejaron...

...este no es mi dia...

* * *

¿y? que les pareció, merezco algún review?


	3. 3 Calor insoportable, más chico sexi

Este es ultimo capitulo que subiré por hoy espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. :'D

BLEACH: **es propiedad de tite kubo-sama**

* * *

CHARTER 3

[Calor insoportable, más chico sexi...¡¿que dijiste que significa esto?!]

 **Orihime:**

 _Despues de terminar las clases la maestra me llamó al salón de profesores ¿acaso se dió cuenta de que todo fué una idiotez que se salió de mi boca?, pero no, no fué para eso..._

 _-Inoue-san, aquí hay un compañero suyo que quiere que usted le dé tutorias para mejorar en la materia que tiene incompleta. -Me dijo muy alegre la maestra... no sé que hizo que me de vuelta y mis ojos se toparon con unos marrones._

 _-¿K-Kurosaki-kun? -dije su nombre como si no me sorprendiese en lo más mínimo._

 _-Si así es._

Y aquí estoy... en un dia domingo dirigiendome a casa de kurosaki-kun... ¡argch! Tuvo que ser en su casa... no me dejó tiempo de hablar solo me pasó un papel con su dirección, y se fué rápido, estoy muy nerviosa, ni sabia que ponerme...pero al fin de cuentas me decidí por unos shorts negros, una blusa de mezclilla con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos la tenia por fuera y unos convers negros, mi cabello me lo dejé suelto, pero me ondulé las puntas ¡pero que...! ¿porque rayos me arregle tanto? al fin de cuentas solo voy a estudiar a casa de mi salvador. Emm ejemm corección a la casa de un compañero de clases.

Llegué a donde indicaba el papel ¿no me he equivocado? ¡era un edificio enorme! ¡era woodhaven! ¡el edificio de apartamentos más caro de esta ciudad!- no pierdo nada con intentarlo -me dije a mí misma... al llegar a la entrada toqué el botón del ascensor al piso número 15 y en cuestión de minutos llegué a mi destino... ya frente a la puerta toqué el timbre y esperé a que me abran... y rogandole a kami-sama no haberme equivocado.

Y en efecto... no me equivoqué... frente a mí estaba kurosaki-kun... tenia el pelo un poco desordenado, un sueter negro de tela fina que se pegaba a su notablemente trabajado cuerpo, tenia escote V,mangas largas pero enrolladas hasta los codos y unos pantalones jeans algo ajustados y sobretodo estaba usando...usando ¡anteojos! ¡se veia tan sexi! me miró de pies a cabeza, me sonrió y me invitó a pasar...

Al entrar me quedé muda parecia uno de esos departamentos de esas personas de las telenovelas... todo estaba impecable los muebles eran blancos y negros y...y...y... si me pongo a describir todo lo que hay en esta sala no pararía nunca.

-¿Donde está tu familia kurosaki-kun? -le pregunté de repente aún dandole la espalda... la curiosidad me mataba.

-Viven en tokio, no me gusta el ruido por eso vine a vivir a esta pequeño pueblo... es más tranquilo. -me abrazó por detrás pegandome a su torso, abrí mis ojos de repente, él acercó sus labios a mi oido y me susurró -¿No quieres algo para tomar? hay jugo, soda, té, café, agua, y leche. -cuando dijo la última palabra se oyó tan sensual que hizo que mi piel se erizara, así que me separé de él.

-Agua esta bien -puntualizé mirandole con indiferencia, ví que marcó una sonrisa de lado en sus labios... los labios que me besaron hace dos dias...aúnque no se si a ''eso'' se le pueda llamar beso.

Saqué de mi bolso todo lo que íbamos a usar y me senté en el piso cerca de una mesita que se encontraba allí. Al él llegar a donde me encontraba alzó un ceja y se agachó a recojer todo lo que saqué.

-No, no y no I'm sorry estudiaremos en mi habitación, allí hay un ordenador y un escritorio se nos hará más facil -¡¿que?! debe estar bromeando ¿verdad? ¿entrar a su habitación? ¡ni hablar!

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estabamos en su habitación aaahh kami-sama, ¿porque? TTnTT... era muy espaciosa, su pintura era azul, típico, en el centro habia una cama king y tenia su baño propio, creo y si no calculo mal mi cocina, sala y parte del baño es del tamaño de esta habitación... y hay estaba, ese olor a vainilla y canela, me quito los zapatos, me siento en el piso otra vez, y veo que se quitó los anteojos, se golpea la frente y me mira como si estuviera diciendo ''acaso eres tonta''

-Sientate aquí -halando la silla del escritorio y sacá su ¿laptop? ¡¿enserio?! yo creí que su ordenador era normal, por eso fué que entré, ¡aachs! ¡maldición!. Cuando se volteó hacia mí se dió cuenta de la mueca de enojo y frustración que yo estaba haciendo, así que lo veo reirse, maliciosamente, aunque tambien se le nota la diversión que siente.

-Eres un... -estaba levantandome para sentarme en la silla, y cuando iba a terminar de hablar me interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en mis labios, me sonrojé por lo acontecido.

-Shhh las señoritas no deberian decir vulgaridades, no copies a Rukia ni a Tatsuki, por eso es que nadie las trata como chicas. -Me aparté bruscamente de él, su cercania es mala para mi corazón.

-No hables así de mis amigas -fingiendo enojo para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Oh lo siento, en ningún momento quise ofenderla señorita orihime.

-En ningún momento te he dado permiso para hablarme con tanta confianza. -le reté mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Grave error, nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Te molesta orihime? -No. Al contrario.

-Si. -le mentí.

-Que mal, porque seguiré llamandote así de ahora en adelante. -No me importa, pero no puedo demostrarlo.

Dí un suspiro fingiendo cansancio- Haz lo que quieras -le contesté- empezemos con la tutoria.

¿Enserio la persona que todos ven como un señor todo serio y respetuoso, es esta persona? y es todo lo contrario o quizás tiene todas esas personalidades a la vez... El es tan... tan... genial, ojalá solo sea así conmigo y nadie más.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ya habiamos terminado con su ensayo, eran las 5:22 pm, terminamos rápido kurosaki-kun es muy inteligente, ahora que lo pienso... la maestra el viernes no colocó su nombre en el pizarrón para decir que él estaba flojo en literatura y tambien ahora que lo pienso... en la escuela él es el ¡segundo lugar! chasqueo la lengua y mi cara muestra irritación.

Me levanté de golpe- ¿porqué? -me miro confundido- ¿porqué el señor segundo lugar quiere la tutoria de alguien inferior a él? -lo miré y me alejé tres pasos de él, el se levantó tambien acercandose a mí.

-¿Y porqué la señorita tercer lugar, ahora viene y lo reclama? -acercandose peligrósamente a mí.

-¿Eh? -¿Enserio? ¿eso fué lo unico que pude responder?

-Ya basta orihime, te diste cuenta desde el principio que no necesitaba tu ayuda para hacer el ensayo, y aun así te quedaste a mí lado... -Me acorraló a la pared.

-Y-Yo no...

-Lo deseas... se que deseas que te bese hasta cortarte la respiración -Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso así me veo?.

-Kurosaki-kun.

-Dejame decirte algo... de alguna manera me alegra... porque yo tambien lo deseo -Eso último lo dijo casi en susurro ya que se estaba acercando a mí, y sin más, me besó, era un beso desesperado, era como si los dos estuvieramos esperandolo por años, al principio queria resistirme y el me acorraló más de cerca, pero ¿a quién engaño? abracé su cuello y el apresó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Nos moviamos casí al compáz, como si fueramos unos expertos... Bueno él era el experto... sabia exactamente donde presionar con sus labios, haciendo que yo desee más y más, entró su lengua y empezó a explorar mi boca, y yo hice lo mismo, él era como mi maestro y yo su apredíz que seguia sus pasos, que ironía y era yo la que debia dar las tutorias.

Nos separamos ya que nuestros pulmones no aguantaban más tiempo sin aire, se alejó unos centímetros de mí jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Yo estaba en las mismas condicones, o aun peor, mis mejillas ardian y sentí un cosquilleo en los labios, como su hubieran muchas hormigas caminando alrededor de mi boca.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí, se alejó dos pasos se pasó las manos por su largo cabello y me miró de forma maliosa para acercarse otra vez a mí. Me tomó por los hombros y me lazó a la cama, se posicionó encima de mí colocando sus rodillas a la altura de mi cintura, y sus brazos al lado de mi cuello. Yo solo me quedé paralizada tratando de asimilar la situación, acerco sus labios a mí oido y me susurró...

-Eres muy ingenua y confianzuda orihime... no puedes tener la libertad de dejar que un chico te lleve a su casa, te entre a su habitación y que para el colmo no haya nadie en casa. -Me susurraba mordiendome el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿sabes quien es más fuerte de tu o yo? si lo sabes no trates resistirte... -no lo podia creer.

-La razón de que aceptara venir contigo kurosaki-kun, fué nada más y nada menos porque confio en tí -detuvo su recorrido por mi cuello.

-No debes juzgar un libro por su portada -me dijo de repente.

-Pero si no lo hice kurosaki-kun, eres como un libro facil de leer y se que solo estás haciendo esto para que aprenda mi lección.

-Menos mal -levantado la cabeza y mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa muy marcada en sus labios.- Porque si me doy cuenta de que dejas que otro chico se acerque a tí de esta manera, créeme, habrá mucha sangre, y te aseguro orihime, que no será la mia ni la tuya -Las ultimas palabras las dijo ya mostrando semblante serio, y en su voz se podia escuchar que no estaba bromeando.

Se levantó de golpe- kurosaki-kun, casi me matas del susto -le reproché inflando las mejillas.Y se echó a carcajadas.

-¿Tienes hambre? -recuperandose un poco, tomando su celular y marcando un número telefónico.

-N...- No me dejó terminar la frase.

-Quiero una pizza familiar... hmm orihime ¿peperoni o jamón?

-No, yo me teng...

-Que sean de ambas... si, edificio woodhaven departamento 15, gracias.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Dijiste algo? -me preguntó fingiendo no escucharme.

-Dije, que ya me tengo que ir -le repetí tomando mis cosas y entrandola a mi bolsa.

-Pero acabo de ordenar pizza -nahh ¿enserio?.

-¿Sabes que no me dejaste hablar?

-¿Sabes que si no te quedas te puedo encerrar en mi armario?

-No lo harias.

-¿Estas retandome?

-No.

-Quedate.- quiero quedarme.

-No. -¡Si quiero! ¿porque soy tan cobarde?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Bien, no me dejas otra opción -y se encaminó hacia mí, él daba un paso hacia adelante y retocedia hacia atrás, me estoy acercando otra vez a la pared, estoy en desventaja.

\- No tienes escapatoria. -¿enserio cree que no lo sé?.

-Kurosaki-kun, e-espera. Está bien me quedaré, pero solo un rato. -Le dije cerrando los ojos y colocando mis manos frente a mí en forma de súplica.

-Bien, sabia que entenderias -sonrió victorioso.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? -le pregunté bajando la mirada y sonrojandome un poco.

-¿Hacer que? -Me contraatacó levantandome el mentón para que lo viese a los ojos.

-E-El beso. Me besaste. -Ví que se sorprendió por un segundo y cerró los ojos.

 **Ichigo:**

-Los besos no tienen motivos, solo lo das si quieres. -le respondí como si fuera lo más simple de decir del mundo.

-¡Claro que no! los besos solo se dan a la persona que te guste o ames, no solo porque lo desees. -ella hizo un puchero y volvió a bajar la mirada aun sonrojada.

-Entonces... ¿Cual fué el motivo del porque me correspondiste? -le insistí un poco y fruncí mi ceño.

-N-No lo sé. -cerró sus ojos con fuerza y yo suspiré con cansancio.

-A ver... cuando estás cerca de mi ¿que es lo que sientes? -es el momento de hacer el Test más vergonzoso del mundo.

-Es dificil de explicar...-la miré confundido y le levanté nuevamente del mentón.

-Solo no tengas miedo... Dilo. -tomó una gran bocada de aire y lo expulsó.

-C-Cuando estoy cerca de k-kurosaki-kun, -apretó mi sueter- siento un caliente en mi estómago, tambien cuando se acerca no puedo dejar de mirarlo y una tranquilidad recorre mi cuerpo, pero cuando kurosaki-kun me mira a los ojos, tengo que desviar la mirada porque...porque mi corazón late con fuerza... tan fuerte que duele. -abrí mis ojos sorprendido, se que me sonrojé bastante pero no me importa ocultarlo, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. sonreí como tonto y ella abrió sus ojos para mirarme.

-Parece que usted señorita tomate, está enamorada de mí. -Vi que abrió sus ojos como platos ¿enserio no sabia de sus propios sentimientos?

-¿E-Enamorada?

-Si, así es... -aprisioné sus mejillas con mis manos y nuevamente la besé, el beso era casi subido de nivel, pero se que transmitia todo mi agradecimiento por sus sentimientos. Al abrir mis ojos pude observar algo que vale más que millones de pizzas, a una orihime sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, los labios rojizos y separados para tomar todo el óxigeno que le arrebaté, ¡Tks! pues que mala suerte para ella, porque no importa si no llenó completamente sus pulmones...

...Necesito volver a besarla.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, pronto subiré la continuación de esta historia.

nos leemos luego.


	4. 4 ¿Que debo hacer? y ¡¿Quien es él!

**como pan recién salido del horno, hoy les traigo dos capítulos xD**

 **gracias por sus reviews, saben que me ayudan muchísimo, otra cosilla jeje e_e en este fic ichigo puede llegar a ser muy posesivo y orihime un poco tsundere.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece son propiedad de tite kubo-sama, la historia y los OC's si son mios.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

[¿Que debo hacer? y ¡¿Quien es el?!]

 **Orihime:**

Cuando esta mañana llegué al aula, no sabia que hacer, si saludaba a kurosaki-kun, quizas pensará que soy fastidiosa, pero si no lo saludo quizas pensará que soy una mal educada que solo juega con sus sentimientos...pero... decidí no saludarlo es...es muy vergonzoso... cuando estabamos en receso le tuve que contar todo a mis amigas...

-Y luego de comer pizza como a las 7:30 pm queria acompañarme, le dije que no, pero él insistió, al llegar a mi casa... pues nada... solo un último beso pero en la mejilla... -Rukia y Tatsuki no podian creer lo que acabaron de escuchar, Rukia estaba sonrojada y Tatsuki tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo sabiamos -Puntualizó Tatsuki cruzandose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Que? ¿quien se los dijo? -Les pregunté muy interesada.

-Nadie, fué solo instinto de amigas je je -contestó Rukia secandose la frente con un pañuelo.

-¡Increible! -Respondí y vi que rodaron los ojos.

* * *

El timbre para avisar que acabó el descanso sonó, así que nos dirigimos de inmediato al salón de clases. Y otra vez no sabia que hacer, lo miré, él me miró cerré mis ojos y corrí a mi pupitre, ahhh estoy tan frustrada, quizás piense que soy una ridícula. Las horas pasaron y el segundo descanso llegó, todos salieron y yo me quedé a completar los últimos problemas de matemáticas ya que ayer no pude hacerlos y en la noche no pude concentrarme.

-Orihime... -esa voz...

-K-Kurosaki-kun. -bajé la mirada y continué escribiendo, me quitó mi lápiz y busqué otro en mi maletín, siempre hay que estar preparado. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí, al ver que no le presté atención me arrebató mi cuaderno, esta vez si le miré a la cara, me levaté de la silla para irme, pero el se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Porque me evitas? -Me preguntó mirandome fijo y tomandome por los hombros.

-L-Lo siento... es que no sé como debo actuar, dime kurosaki-kun, ¿que debo hacer? -Dió un suspiro.

-Solo debes ser tu misma -me sonrió.

-Si lo sé pero estoy confundida... nosotros... ¿que somos en realidad? ¿amigos? o ¿menos que eso? -me miró atentamente abrió los labios para hablar y los volvió a cerrar.

-No somos amigos, ni menos que eso -sentí una punzada en mi pecho y mordí mi labio inferior, mis ojos me picaban y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se dió cuenta de que me hacia daño en mi labio inferior y me pasó su dedo pulgár encima de ellos, cerré mis ojos por el tacto.

-¿Entonces? -le pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Quiero salir con usted, señorita tomate que en estos momentos está pálido -abrí mis ojos de golpe.

-¿Salir conmigo...? -Ví que afirmó con la cabeza.

-Al principio solo seremos los que somos... amantes...-lo miré como si él estuviera loco-...amantes que salen juntos como prueba...

-¿Que quieres decir? -lo miré confundida.

 **Ichigo:**

-Quiero decir que saldremos unas semanas para verifcar si lo nuestro puede funcionar, si todo sale bien... seremos una pareja oficial, de esa forma si no funciona, habria poco dolor y creeme que no me gustaria verte sufrir -la abrazé fuerte y besé su cabeza- No lo soportaria. -finalizé en un susurro, además tambien debo despejar mi mente y saber si lo que siento es solo algo pasajero, no quiero hacerla mi novia y romperle el corazón, nunca me perdonaria hacerle daño.

-Está bien kurosaki-kun -apretó mi camisa devolviendome el abrazo,-T-Te quiero -ahora mismo debe estar super roja.

-Lo sé orihime, lo sé -le contesté levantandole la cabeza y besando tiernamente sus labios, al separarme de ella le sonreí de la forma más sincera que nunca. -Me pregunto si llegarás a llamarme por mi nombre y sin el ''kun''.

Abrieron la puerta del salón de golpe, y nos separamos inmediatamente, al parecer los minutos pasaron rápido porque ya todos estaban entrando. Le dediqué una sonrisa que me devolvió de inmediato, dí la vuelta y me dirigí a mi asiento.

 **Orihime:**

-Ne, orihime, ¿ya terminaste los problemas de matemáticas? cuando entre la maestra los pedirá de inmediato -Tatsuki me tomó por sorpresa, espera...¡aún no he terminado!, dí un grito y me senté de inmediato a terminar lo que empezé, apenas pude oir un suspiro por parte de Tatsuki y sus pasos al alejarse de mí.

Para cuando la maestra entró ya habia terminado... mi calificación fué de 97 puntos, nada mal para ''alguien como yo''. Las horas pasaron y por fin nos podiamos ir a casa.

* * *

Pero al curso entró un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache algo despeinado, ojos azules, piel bronceada...Su nombre, Sata Tomoya está en 3-E lo conocí una vez que fué al club de teatro.

-Inoue-san...-Me llamó.

-¿Si? -respondí de inmediato.

-Sígueme... -¿porque queria que lo siga? tendré que averiguarlo. Pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso sentí que unas pequeñas manos me sostenian de la cintura.

-Orihime...¿sabes para que te buscaba? -me preguntó Rukia, a su lado estaba Tatsuki mirando hacia la puerta por donde Sata-kun salió.

-No, no lo sé -Le contesté rascandome la cabeza y frunciendo levemente mi ceño.

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina... te acompañaré -puntualizó Tatsuki cruzandose de brazos...me negé de inmediato pero Rukia dijo que iba tambien, y de nuevo me negé ¿porque se preocupan tanto?.

-Rukia, Tatsuki no deberian juzgar un libro por su portada -finalizé dando la vuelta para irme- iré sola -¿que les pasa?¿que malo podria pasar? el se vé un chico tranquilo, pero no por eso debo bajar la guardia.

* * *

Al llegar donde se encontraba le observé atentamente, él me miró, me miró de una forma tan tétrica que me hizo estremecer.

-¿Pasa algo, Sata-kun? -le pregunté con voz firme pero a la vez amable, no puedo hacerlo sentir mal.

-B-Bueno...-se rascó la cabeza-... escuché que le diste tutorias a un compañero de tu clase y... bueno, me preguntaba si podrias echarme una mano, mis calificaciones en estos ultimos dias han decaido porque estuve algo enfermo...ya sabes...le pregunté a Ishida si podria ayudarme por una semana pero el ya está a cargo de alguien más...

-¿Eh? ¿Ishida-kun está al cargo de alguien más? -pregunté confundida...Ishida-kun estaba en la misma clase que yo... e ibamos al club de costura, pero ahora está en 3-B ya que hay podia hacerse presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Si, ¿no lo sabias? a los que dan tutorias los maestros le dan puntos y pueden obtener una beca segura para la universidad -Música para mis oidos, lo que más ahnelo... una beca.- se lo hubiera pedido a kurosaki pero él es muy intimidante y no me sentiria nada cómodo.

-Pero no tienes que pedirselo a kurosaki-kun, aquí estoy yo...claro que te ayudaré, mañana despues de clases en la biblioteca allí te diré los dias que puedo ayudarte -le contesté de inmediato muy sonriente y estrechando sus manos, ví que se sonrojó bastante.- ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes fiebre? -le pregunté muy preocupada colocando mi mano en su frente.

-E-Estoy bien... gracias emm hablamos mañana Inoue-san.- se fué corriendo lo más rápido que habia visto.

-Que chico tan raro... naah que importa... quiero una beca. -hize un puchero, me cruzé de brazos y me dí media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida, al doblar la esquina choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho -contesté de inmediato, luego sentí que me levantaban de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? ¿orihime?

-Kurosaki-kun... creí que ya te habias ido. -le miré atentamente.

-Te estaba esperando...¿que queria ese tipo? -me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos juntos a la salida.

-Él queria que le dé tutorias...sus notas han bajado y necesitaba mi ayuda...además puedo ganar puntos y ganar mi beca...es como una ayuda mútua...-le contesté muy sonriente, él solo me miró de reojo, estaba serio.

-¿Porque justamente a tí? -me preguntó apretando mi mano un poco más fuerte.

-Pues porque Ishida-kun ya tenia a alguien y tu... no le agradas -le conteste luego de reirme un poco, ya estabamos doblando la esquina del instituto.

-Más te vale no entrar a su casa...-me contestó secamente y apretando la mandibula, aún no me miraba...yo solo no contesté nada y me quedé viendolo y luego detuve nuestro andar...ya nos encontrábamos en el parque central cerca del lago.

-Kurosaki-kun -me coloqué frente a él- solo estudiaremos en la biblioteca, no es nada malo... y b-bueno claro que no entraré a su casa, ni a su habitación , ni dejaré que me bese -Le contesté tomando su mano y entrelazandola con la mia y no cabe decir lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Lo sé... sé que no dejarias que ningún chico se acerque a tí... ayer te advertí que si eso ocurre habrá mucha sangre...-me contestó con tono de molestia pero divertido, parece ser que su ataque de celos se esfumó.

-No se preocupe señor celosito gruñón, estoy más que al tanto de su ''advertencia''... -le regalé una sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo, separé mi mano de la de él...nos miramos por un rato, algunos rayos del sol golpeaba su rostro y la brisa movia sus mechones de cabellos naranjas de un lado para otro, haciendo algunas veces tapar su rostro, como si los cielos no quisieran que siguiera observandolo, me pregunto como se veria al hacerle colitas como si fueran orejas de gato... ¡se veria tan lindo! debo intentarlo.

Sonreí de polo a polo, lo tomé por la corbata y atraje hacia mí, él colocó su mano libre detrás de mi nuca y cortamos la distancia fundiendonos en un ''romántico'' y muy largo beso...

El panorama era perfecto... el sol del atardecer se reflejaba en el lago y las sombras de los árboles adornaban nuestro alrededor... sin duda era el beso perfecto...

... uno que no quisiera deshacer nunca...

 **Si lo sé lo sé está super corto... pero es necesario para los planes futuros que tengo :s**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Nypsy- siempre me comentas y me das ánimos, te estoy muy agradecida. y sí, lo sé casi no me dejan reviews y esas cosas :'3 pero de poquito a poquito se gana y además todo lo hago para el deleite de todos vosotros.**

 **Momo-chan: tu también me comentas siempre que puedes, y me gustó el término que usaste para describir esta hidtoria xD.**

 **Ladybyakughan: me alegra que te guste mi historia :D y a mí también me gusta la personalidad de ichigo en este fic xD, gracias por comentar :'3**

¿me merezco algún review?


	5. Quiero conocerte y enamorarme más de tí

**Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama, la historia y los OC's si son mios.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

[Quiero conocerte...y enamorarme más de tí]

 **Orihime:**

Ya dia martes despues de la clases, me dirigí a la biblioteca a reunirme con Sata-kun, cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso ví algo que no me esperé nunca encontrame... Rukia estaba casi llorando, me acerqué lentamente hacia ella para saber que estaba viendo, abrí mis ojos de golpe y mi boca formó una casi perfecta O... en una esquina estaba la persona que Rukia hace unas semanas dijo que le gustaba... Kaien shiba, pero no estaba solo, estaba besandose con una chica...

La abrazé por detrás- Rukia-chan, vámonos -la halé y nos fuimos al tocador.

-Yo no sabia... que tenia a alguien más -estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, lo sé por que su voz se escuchaba entre cortada. Al llegar a nuestro destino cerré la puerta y ella me abrazó con fuerza entre sollozos.

-¿Quien es esa chica? -le pregunté en un susurro correspondiendole el abrazo.

-Ella...ella es su... prometida -¿que? ¿su prometida? ok eso si que no me lo esperaba- lo escuché cuando se lo dijo a alguien más... ¿porque orihime? ¿que acaso no merezco enamorarme? ¿acaso soy tan fea? ella es perfecta... tiene clase... sus padres son dueños de una gran empresa, es alta, hermosa, amable, comprensible, y él la ama a ella.

-Rukia...-hice que me viera a los ojos- Tu eres hermosa, amable, y todo eso que dijiste que tiene ella, lo tienes tú tambien. -le sonreí, para tratar que se calmara.

-Si...tengo todo eso, menos el amor de kaien-dono...y tampoco soy alta.

 **Rukia:**

-A ver... ¿quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga? -se separó casi bruscamente de mí y me tomó por los hombros, yo solo la miré sorprendida.

-¿Que?

-¿Quien eres? responde o te golpearé y torturaré hasta que me lo digas, ¿donde está mi amiga Kuchiki Rukia, la segunda chica más fuerte que conozco, la chica que no se da por vencida tan facilmente, la chica que siempre sabe salir adelante, la chica que no demuestra temor ni debilidad ante nadie... -Otra vez las lagrimas amenazaron por salir... Orihime...eres increible...siempre sabes que palabras usar en estos casos.

-Aqui...estoy.

-Lo repetiré una vez más...¡¿dondé está?!

-¡Aquí estoy! -ok eso se oyó bien pendejo, pero no me importa.

-Muy bien soldado, ahora cuando salga allí afuera quiero que sea la misma de siempre -dijo todo eso levantando su puño al aire, yo solo la observaba mientras una gota se resvalaba de mi cabeza, parece que se tomó el papel enserio.

-Gracias, orihime...-ella solo me sonrió y me dió un gran abrazo luego miró su reloj de mano, dió un grito y salió disparada por la puerta...luego apareció de vuelta e hizo una reverencia y se fué de nuevo.

No cambias Orihime... y espero que nunca lo hagas...

* * *

 **Ichigo:**

-Oye ichigo ¿que hay de comer? -Me preguntó renji abriendo el refrigerador y rebuscando en la despensa y todos los cajones de la cocina.

-En primer lugar ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI CASA Y REVISAR CADA RINCÓN DE ELLA COMO SI FUERA TUYA?! -le grité histérico mientras me levantaba de golpe del sillón acusandole con el dedo índice.

-Shh, tranquilo mira lo que te traje, no pude dartelo en el salón, porque...pensarán que soy marica -me dijo al momento que me pasaba una caja.

-''Snickers'' -leí.- ¿Porque me das esto? -le pregunté mientras observaba como devoraba una...una de mis frituritas.

-Cállate y solo ábrelo -me dijo y yo como si fuera un niño obediente lo abrí. Se que mis ojos brillaron...lo que se encontraba frente a mí eran 25 barras de chocolate, nunca renji me hubiera regalado algo tan útil.

-E-Esto es...

-Una prima vino de los estados unidos ayer y me trajo estos...-le observé perplejo.

-¿Son...para m...?

-5000 yenes. -me dijo de repente interrumpiendome.

-¿Que? para que quieres 5000 yenes?

-Quiero que me des esa cantidad por ellos. -me respondió como si nada...en ese momento una fuerza bruta entró a mi cuerpo y con esa misma intensidad le lanzé la caja a la cara.

-¡Vete al infierno! -Ví que cayó hacia atrás como si fuera un saco de papas...lo unico que lamento fué el daño que le hice al chocolate...ellos no tenian la culpa.- ¡recoje toda basura que dejaste regada en mi cocina! -y como un fiel perro me obecedeció.

Cuando terminó se sentó a mi lado en el mueble y me extendió una soda que pescó de mí refigerador.

-Te noto pensativo...¿pasó algo? sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -tiene razón, confio plenamente en él, siempre a sido mi amigo casi como un hermano para mí.

-No es nada, bueno, es solo que como ya te habia dicho antes, orihime y yo tenemos una relación y...

-Si ya lo sé, quieres ser un buen novio...

-Oye, aún no lo somos... yo, no le dicho si la quiero o algo.

-¿Y que esperas? -me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, talvez una señal de que me diga si es la correcta, sabes que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

-Pero ya lo estás haciendo... le diste una esperanza. -Me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata de refresco, yo solo lo miré sorpendido, él tenia razón, ¿como pude ser tan tonto?

-Tienes la boca llena razón -le repondí con voz culpable.- este fin de semana la invitaré a salir y le responderé lo que decidí.

-¿Este fin de semana? mañana puede ser tarde ichigo, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Corrección, lo tuyo fué idiotez e impulso, no compares mi situación. -le reproché frunciendo mi ceño.

-Pues lamento decirte que estoy en lo correcto, ella es una chica hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, inteligente, y no me mates por lo que te voy a decir pero está buena. -Tras escuchar sus últimas palabras hicieron que me voltease a verlo con la cara de los mil demonios.

-No lo digas tan vurgal o como si ella fuera un caramelo. -le reprendí con una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero sabes que tengo razón, no te creas que porque eres todo un ''hermoso-kun'' ella estará siempre detrás de tí. Yo no dudaria ni un instante que un chico la conquistara. -Lo miré encojerse de brazos, sé que él tiene razón.

-¡Lo sé!, no tienes que decirmelo. -le gruñí entre dientes.

-Bueno entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer. -se levantó y me dió unas palmadas en la espalda.- nos vemos luego ''hermoso-kun'' - y se fué de mi departamento dejandome completamente solo.

Tomé mi celular y busqué en contactos el número de Orihime, necesito hablar con ella.

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Mi celular suena, y me espanto, todos en la biblioteca se quedaron mirandome con reproche, yo solo sonreí nerviosamente mientras dirigia mis ojos a dicho aparato, ví que era una llamada de Ichigo-kun, si, que ironia solo en mis pensamientos puedo llamarlo por su nombre. Apago el celular de inmediato y Sata-kun me da una mirada como de ''¿todo bien?'' yo solo asentí, ví el rejoj y marcaban las 5:37 de la tarde.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy Sata-kun, por cierto... aquí está el horario...etto, los lunes, miercoles y viernes serán media hora ya que a las 5:00 entro a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. y los martes y jueves una hora completa, las tutorias serán hasta que puedas dominar los temas bien. Cuando vea que ya estás al dia reportaré tus progresos a tu maestra. -culminé sonriendo.- me tengo que ir hablamos luego Sata-kun.

-E-Está bien por favor valla con cuidado inoue-san. -me despidió mirandome a los ojos tambien con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse leyendo un libro de estadísticas.

Cuando salí de la biblioteca encendí mi celular y ví que habian 5 llamadas perdidas de Ichigo-kun. Lo llamé de vuelta.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

- **Orihime ¿Donde estás? estoy fuera de tu casa.** -¿Eh? ichigo-kun está fuera de mi casa.

-Etto estaba en la biblioteca cuando me llamaste...

 **-Ahh cierto, lo habia olvidado...**

-Kurosaki-kun a mano izquierda, ¿ves en el muro de la escalera donde están las plantas un agujero?

- **Emm sí, si lo veo...**

-Si entras la mano encontrarás una llave, pero, verifica que nadie te vea sacarla, y entra a la casa yo voy de camino.

- **Está bien... nos vemos al rato...** -y colgué el celular, por cierto, no he llamado a Rukia para saber como se encontraba... lo haré más tarde.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa lo que ví no tenia precio, Ichigo-kun se habia amarrado en un moño alto el cabello de la frente y el de atrás estaba suelto, bueno, eso solo era parte de lo que me dejó boqueabierta, otra vez tenia esos anteojos y sobre todo... el delantal de conejitos que me regaló Rukia, ichigo-kun lo tenia puesto, se veia tan kawaii.

-Ya estoy en casa -saludé sonriendo, e hice una inclinación al retrato de sora-onichan.

-Bienvenida a casa. -El me recibió tambien sonriente y acercandose a mí, besó mi frente.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -le pregunté entre risas y dirigiendo la mirada a la cocina.

-Hoy cenaremos juntos ¿alguna vez has comido lassaña? -lo miré atentamente y negé bajando mi cabeza.

-No ¿que es una lassaña?.

-Es un platillo de origen italiano, estoy seguro que te gustará. La prepararemos juntos, compré los ingredientes cuando venia de camino, así que no te preocupes. -me colocó la mano en la cabeza y me revolvió el cabello. Como si fuera una niña pequeña ¬_¬

-Está bien, solo dame unos minutos y me doy una ducha. -Ví que asintió y se dió media vuelta para irse a la cocina.

* * *

 **Ichigo:**

Minutos despues entró a la cocina, su cabello lo recogió en una cola de caballo, parte de su flequillo se lo puso de lado sosteniendolo con un pasador, tenia una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido con escote U y una falda color escarlata que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, se veia sencillamente hermosa.

-¿Porqué tu inesperada visita y tu extraño instinto de cocinar comida extranjera? -la miré sorprendido, mientras ella sacaba otro delantal del armario de la cocina. Definitivamente, ella no deja nada pasar por alto.

-Pensé que necesitabamos conocernos más... pasar tiempo juntos... y... -le dí la vuelta cuando terminé de amarrarle el delantal de ¿un gato con el ceño fruncido?

-¿Te gusta? lo compré ayer mientras me dirigia a mi trabajo, me recordó a tí. -Me dijo entre risas y solo la miré fingiendo molestia, corrección estaba un poco molesto.

-Así que... me parezco a un gato ¿eh? -me quité los anteojos como si fuera un maestro a punto de regañar a su alumno, ví que se asustó un poco y se rió nerviosamente.

-Si... super lindo. -sonrió maliciosamente y colocó un dedo en mi torso.

-¿Lindo? -pregunté alzando una ceja, ¡¿enserio soy lindo?! esas cosas no se dicen a un chico ¡por Dios!

-Si y a la vez tierno, tan tierno que das ganas de abrazarte y más con ese delantal de chappy. -comenzó a reirse carcajadas, con razón ese conejo del demonio se me hacia conocido, todo debe ser obra de Rukia.

Mordí mi labio inferior y la tomé del mentón para que me mirase a los ojos.

-Suficiente, has hecho decaer mi ego de hombre, tendrás que pagar. -La arrinconé en una esquina de la gran mesa de cocina, me miró sorprendida y apretó mi sueter, mientras yo pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo como si quisiera fusionarlos, su respiración se escuchaba acelerada y su corazón latia rápido, rocé nuestros labios por un segundo como si se trataran de los pétalos de una flor y me alejé de ella.

-Debemos empezar cuanto antes... pronto anochecerá. -Asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba a mi lado, y sin más comenzamos con nuestra labor. Definitivamente, soy un hombre diabolico.

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun, etto, puedes empezar a preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Está bien. -Dí un suspiro- ¿quien es la persona que está en el retrato de la sala?

-Es sora... mi hermano mayor, murió hace unos años en un accidente de tránsito.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes -Me sonrió- Cuentame de tu familia.

 **Orihime:**

-Tengo dos hermanas, yuzu y karin, son mellizas aún están en la primaria, mi madre Masaki es una arquitecta, a trabajado en muchas edificaciones. El edificio donde vivo le pertenece a mi familia, -Lo miré sorprendida- Mi viej... mi padre Isshin perdón, es un doctor que es director de un hospital de tokio, es un loco desquiciado, pero me gustaria que lo conozcas a todos, de seguro todos se llevarán bien contigo.

-Si, me gustaria conocerlos. -Él me miró con una sonrisa marcada en los labios.

-Y que hay de tí, escuché que tienes familia que vive en Kyoto.

-Si tengo una tia lejana, mi prima Rangiku de vez en cuando viene a visitarme en las vacaciones, le quiero mucho, me gustaria ser aunque sea un poco como ella... divertida, intrépida, una vez quemó mi almario lleno de ropa je je. -Ichigo-kun me miró con cara atónita.

-Creo que está loca. -Puntualizó cruzandose de brazos.

-No... bueno creo que sí, pero lo hizo por una buena causa... antes yo vestia como una anciana... sueters con cuello y mangas largas, falda hasta los tobillos... ella me cambió. Me enseñó parte de lo hoy sé, antes las personas se aprovechaban de mí, era muy ingenua.

-Ya veo... Pues entoces tendré que agradecerle a esa prima tuya.

-¿Eh? ¿porqué lo dic...?

-Orihime... tengamos una cita el sábado. -me interrumpió.

-¿U-Una cita? -Asintió con su mirada puesta en la carne molida que se estaba cociendo.

-Está bien Kurosaki...kun.

-Ichigo... mi nombre es ichigo. -me miró con el ceño fruncido y dandome golpecitos en la mejilla con un cucharón de madera ensuciandome de salsa, y luego lamió la parte afectada, me sonrojé al sentir su lengua cerca de mi boca.

-Hmm, parece que ya la carne está bien condimentada -agregó limpiandome con una servilleta.

-¡Ichigo-kun! ¡no! eso...fué muy cruél -inflé mis cachetes formando un puchero.

-¿Ves? no fué tan dificil decir mi nombre. -me pasó el cucharón por los labios tambien enbarrandome de salsa y levantó mi cabeza, traté de protestar pero apresó mis labios con los suyos profundizando el beso... no sé si ichigo-kun es un gran chef, pero definitivamente...

...Esta fué la mejor carne que he provado en mi vida...

* * *

¿reviews?


	6. Chapter 6 Posesividad Nivel Dios

**konichiwaa minna-san, solo queria agradecerles y perdirles disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, es que estuve algo resfriada (si lo sé, estamos en pleno verano) pero aun así me llegó la gripa u_u.**

 **sin más gracias por sus reviews y espero que disfruten este capitulo y chao**

 **Bleach: no me pertencen es propiedad de tite kubo-sama, la historia y los OC's si son mios.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

[Posesividad Nivel Dios]

 **Orihime:**

 _Ichigo-kun se quedó hasta las 9:00 de la noche en mi casa, hicimos un desastre en la cocina así que me ayudó a limpiar, aprendimos muchas cosas de cada uno, ejemplo, él me dijo que su hermanita yuzu le cortaba el cabello, pero como ya no vive con ella bajo el mismo techo se tuvo que dejar crecer el pelo, y que no le gusta ir a la peluqueria porque siempre le preguntan si se tiñe el cabello._

 _Yo le dije que se veía sexí y varonil con el pelo largo, y se rió por la forma en que se lo dije, me dio mucha verguenza_ _decirlo pero tenia que recuperar los puntos que perdí cuando lo llamé ''tierno'' para molestarlo._

 _Tambien me dijo que las chicas siempre lo acosan y que también algunos chicos, no tenia que decirlo porque yo ya lo sabia. Pero de los chicos no me esperaba._

 _Se que ichigo-kun no es bueno con la palabras, por esa razón demuestra todo con hechos... pero, anoche me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, más de lo que imaginaba._

 _No sé por que razón él se fijó en mi, pero definitivamente eso me hace muy felíz._

Ya dia miercoles, Tatsuki se encontraba en la clase de karate, Rukia en la de teatro y yo, en la biblioteca, Sata-kun no es tan tonto así que se me hace facil explicarle las cosas.

-Muy bien a este paso ya no necesitarás un tutor. -le dije muy sonriente mientras revisaba su cuaderno de apuntes.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso. Etto, no es que no me agrade su compañia es que bueno, no me gusta ser una molestia. -me dijo rascandose la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes te entiendo a la perfección, pero, no eres una molestia para nada, todo lo contrario. -coloqué mi mano encima de la suya.

-Se lo agradezco Inoue-san. -me contestó mirando de lado.

-Pues bien, continuemos Tomoya-kun, ¿te molestaria si te llamo por tu nombre? -le pregunté curiosa y acercando mi rostro al de él, estoy seguro que tiene fiebre, está super rojo.

-N-No no me molesta para nada, es todo un honor.

-Tu me puedes llamar por mi nombre tambien. -le sonreí cerrando los ojos.

-L-Lo intentaré In-Orihime-san.

-Oh, veo que la están pasando bien en su segundo dia de tutorias y aprendizaje. -Ambos miramos al mismo tiempo a ver de donde provino esa voz, y saber quien era esa persona que estaba sentada frente a nosotros.

-¡¿Ichigo-kun?! -lo miré muy sorprendida, ¿en que momento llegó? me miró de reojo y clavó una profunda, fria e intimidante mirada en Tomoya-kun. Pero luego desvió su mirada a la mesa y frunció su ceño más de lo que estaba. Miré hacia la mesa tambien y me dí cuenta que aún tenia mi mano encima de la Tomoya-kun, así que la retiré de inmedito.

-Kurosaki. -apenas pronunció tomoya-kun de la impresión al verlo así de repente. Se que estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostraba.

-Ichigo-kun ¿Q-Que haces aquí? -me miró sin expresión alguna, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿A que las personas van a la biblioteca? ¿no es a buscar un buen libro leerlo, estudiar? -Miró a Tomoya-kun, de una forma tan tétrica que me hizo estremecer, fué entoces que recordé las palabras que prometí no olvidar...

 _...Porque si_ _ me_ _ doy cuenta de que dejas que otro chico se acerque a tí __de esta manera, creeme, habrá mucha sangre, y te aseguro orihime, que no será la mia ni la tuya..._

-V-Vaya Tomoya-kun, parece que la hora finalizó, pon en práctica los ejercicios de la página 84- recogí mis cosas rápidamente y tomé a ichigo-kun del brazo y me lo llevé a rastras a la salida.

* * *

-Con que ''Tomoya-kun'' ¿eh?. -Nos mirabamos fijamente mientras caminabamos, corrección, mientras yo lo arrastraba.

-Si, Sata Tomoya-kun. -le dije cambiando la mirada al frente.

-Aprendiste a decir su nombre rápido, es buena la conexión que tienen. -lo miré, el me miró y volvió su mirada al frente.- Mira que tomarse de las manos. -apretó su mandíbula.

Me detuve en seco y solté su brazo.- Ichigo-kun, tomoya-kun es buena persona. -le dije colocando mis manos en las caderas.

-Es muy pronto para decir eso Orihime, ¿cuando fué la primera vez que entablaste una conversación con él? ¿El lunes?

-Si, Pero...

-Nada de peros...- me abrazó y colocó su barbilla en mi cabeza- Es por tu propio bien Orihime...por primera vez en la vida deja de ser tan terca, cuando estés cerca de él mantente alerta.

-Ichigo-kun deja de ser tan paranóico, a mi no me engañas solo estás... celoso, pero no te preocupes, no estoy interesada en él, aún no. -Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos, está furioso.

-¿Como que ''aún no'' estás interesada en él? -le sonreí maliciosamente, y seguí mi camino a pasos de bailarina, pero sin dar vueltas, me giré a ver su cara tenia una ceja levantada y una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Ichigo-kun! ¿te vas a quedar atrás? -me dí media vuelta para seguir mi camino y al cabo de unos segundos sentí que me halaban casi bruscamente del brazo.

* * *

La pregunta es... ¿como llegó a mi lado tan rápido? y ¿como llegamos a esta situación? me tenia arrinconada a la pared con una mano me tenia aprisionada de las muñecas y su rodilla estaba separando mis piernas, estabamos en un salón abandonado, antes era para el club de decoraciones y diseños, estaba un poco oscuro y lleno de cajas con papeles.

-I-Ichigo...kun -lo miré a los ojos y no ví expresión en ellos, como si él acabara de colocar una barrera para que no supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser cuando me provocan? -negé con la cabeza y él acercó sus labios a mi oido.

-¿Tambien sabes lo posesivo que soy con lo mio? -me susurró.

-No soy un objeto...así que no me trates como tal. -lo desafié y él me miró a los ojos.

-En ningun momento he dicho que lo fueras...no eres mi objeto, eres mi chica. -me ruborizé a tal extremo que tuve que cerrar mis ojos grises para no perderme en los marrones de él. ¡arcgh! ¿porqué tuvo que decirlo de esa forma? ¡por kami! acaba de decir que soy SU chica, tuve que contener las ganas que tenia por saltar y reir como una niña de 5 años cuando le acababan de regalar una muñeca.

Calma Inoue Orihime calma, ya eres una mujer comportate como tal, abrí mis ojos, me coloqué de puntillas y apresé con mis brazos su cuello, él no dudó ni un segundo en tomar mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y pegarme a su cuerpo.

-N-No se que decir...Ichigo-kun me tomaste por sorpresa...yo...yo... te quiero, no... Ichigo...estoy completamente loca por tí. -cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo besé, es increible como ichigo con una mirada, con unas palabras, puede hacer que desee tanto ser besada.

Mi celular sonó así que me separé de él con decepción, al parecer él lo notó por esa razón me dió un golpecito en la frente con los nudillos de los dedos, me froté la parte afectada mientras miraba mi celular, era la alarma avisandome que eran las 5:12 de la tarde ¡llevo 12 minutos de retraso de mi horario de trabajo! Puse una cara de horror y miré a ichigo...

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, pero tuve un pequeño imprevisto por eso mi retraso. -estaba inclinada ante la gerente del lugar donde trabajo, su cabello era azul claro del largo de lo hombros, sus ojos azules y piel más clara que el melocotón vestia su típico unforme del local, una falda negra y ancha hasta las rodillas unas medias negras que llegaban a la altura de casi la mitad de las piernas y una camisa color rojo. Casi todas teniamos el mismo uniforme solo que el de ella tenia la falda mucho más arriba de la rodilla era un mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos de años, pero parecia de veinte y no solo por su forma de vestir, si nó que era hermosa además de infantil, su nombre Kaya jeagerjaques.

-No te preocupes Orihime-chan, me alegro que estés aquí... pronto te daré unas merecidas vacaciones... donde puedas irte y conocer el mundo...encontrar un buen hombre, casarte, sería una boda magnifica, yo me encargaria de hacer los pasteles, tendrás 5 hijos, luego nietos... -y continuó hablando, kaya-san le gusta mucho hablar además de ser muy soñadora... no sé pero las chicas dicen que me parezco a ella...

-K-Kaya-san... si me da unas vacaciones tan largas... sería un despido. -me miró algo sorprendida, luego hizo una cara de horror.

-Nooooo! hime-chan, noooo. -me saltó encima y me abrazó por el cuello. Me estaba afixiando.

-Ya dejala vieja... ¿no ves que la estas matando? -Le reprochó un chico alto de cabello azul claro y los mismos ojos que kaya-san, la piel tambien era casi la misma solo que la de él se veia más ruda, estaba sosteniendo una caja de pastel... al parecer estaba apunto de hacer una entrega, su nombre, Grimmjow jeagerjaques.

-Grimmi-chan, no le digas vieja a tu mami... me haces sentir tan mal. -luego se abalanzó hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos y si así es, Grimmjow es el hijo mayor de Kaya-san, está en su ultimo año de secundaria...estudia en un instituto para varones, cuando llega del instituto hace las entregas en la pasteleria de su madre y de noche trabaja de cajero en un super mercado de la ciudad.

-Etto... entonces me voy a trabajar jeje. -dije mientras una gota me resbalaba por la cien al ver a Grimmjow tratar de quitarse a su madre de encima al momento de trataba de no dejar caer la caja que contenia el pastel, me dí media vuelta y salí casi corriendo de allí.

* * *

Hubo mucha clientela este dia por esa razón salí de noche de la pasteleria, hoy tomaré el metro por que creanme, despues de lo que pasé aquel dia ni por esa ruta me acerco. Y al cabo de unos minutos llegé a mi hogar.

-Con que al fin te decides en llegar, naranja. -me quedé en shock la persona que estaba frente a mí es...

-¡¿Rangiku?!

-Nahhh que va, solo soy un sexi fantasma que vino a acosarte, nada del otro mundo. -hizo una seña con su mano como diciendo ''no te preocupes'' -ella es mi prima Rangiku está en segundo año de la universidad estudia diseño gráfico. Es una aficionada de la moda y las cosas provocativas.

-Que sorpresa Rangiku. -se abanzó hacia mí, no sé pero esto se me hizo conocido ya que... me estaba afixiando.

-Mírate nada más, estás más grande, tu pelo creció, también tus pechos. -me soltó y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Tu también estás más bonita, y pensar que solo a pasado un año. -la abracé de nuevo y le mostré una bolsa que tenia en manos, contenia pasteles de diferentes sabores, sobraron en la pastelería así que Kaya-san me dio algunos pedazos.

* * *

-Hmm definitivamente la vieja Kaya nunca dejará de complacerme, debería darle una pequeña visita un día de estos. -me decía mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate a la boca.

-Estoy segura que eso le alegrará mucho. -le contesté tomando un sorbo de té.

-Me pregunto como estará el maldito de Grimmjow, ¿acaso sigue siendo un prepotente y malcriado?

-Pues, sí... pero no deberías hablar de una persona que no está aquí para defenderse.

-AAH orihime, tan seria como siempre, si sigues así nunca encontraras un novio.

-¡Ja! ¿Disculpa? -le pregunté alzando una ceja y con la taza de té rozando mis labios.

-Naaah... Orihime tú... -me miró con los ojos como si yo fuera una criminal y yo solo asentí, cerré mis ojos y seguí degustando de mi té de manzanilla.

-¿Estás sorprendida mi querida prima?. -le pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Al fin ya perdiste perdiste tu virginidad? -tuve que escupir el té que tenia en la boca para no atragantarme tanto.

-R-Rangiku... bueno, la verdad aún no somos novios oficiales, pero tenemos una relación.

-Lo sabia... de seguro ese tipo es solo un aprovechado... ya me imagino como es... cabellos negros y bien peinado, acné en la cara y la espalda, los dientes amarillentos, anteojos más grandes que su cabeza, usa los pantalones más arriba del hombligo, camisa exageradamente planchada de cuadrítos, un sueter que cosió su tatara tatara abuela y... más pobre que un perro callejero. Todo un friki, nerd, loser, y todo lo malo que puede tener una persona en el mundo, o en mi mundo.

-¡Claro que no! aaah Rangiku, no te diré como es, mañana ven a mí escuela para que lo conozcas... no te daré detalles de como es él, ni su nombre te diré. -le saqué la lengua y me crucé de brazos.

-Bien... nada mal Orihime, me has dado donde más me duele, sabes lo curiosa que soy... mañana iré a tu instituto y conoceré a ese hombre. -la miré y le sonreí triunfante.

-Yo... le hablé de ti. -me miró mientras se amarraba su largo cabello rizado en un moño tipo cebolla.

-¿Debería estar halagada? ¿que le dijiste de mi?

-Le dije que quemaste mi almario. -se paró de la silla y empezó a quitarse la blusa.

-De seguro debe pensar que soy una desquiciada. -Yo también me levanté de la silla e imité sus acciones.

-Si... tenlo por seguro. -dejé escapar una risita y me quité el sostén mientras ella se quitaba las bragas, yo decidí hacerlo en el baño... es ''extraño'' andar por la casa desnuda, además que mi casa es de un solo nivel, y las personas de afuera podrían ver hacia aquí adentro con facilidad, por esa razón coloque cortinas algo oscuras en las ventanas.

-¡Te traje ropa nueva! y una pijama que te encantara. -cuando Rangiku Matsumoto dice cosas como esas, definitivamente... hay que correr. Y sin más, nos dirigimos al baño.

* * *

Al otro día me desperté temprano y alistarme para ir a la escuela, miré al otro lado de mi cama y ví a Rangiku dormida, me levanté de la cama, me cepillé lo dientes, desayuné un plato de cereal, luego me fuí de nuevo al cuarto y me ví en el gran espejo de mi habitación, observando en mi cuerpo la pijama que Rangiku compró para mí.

Es para ''temporadas calurosas'' segun lo que me dijo ayer, la blusa era corta y azul transparente casi se podian observar mis pechos a la perfección, y unos pantalones super cortos que dejaba parte de mis glúteos a la vista, y la parte trasera tenia escrito o mejor dicho tejido la palabra en ingles ''SEX'' me sonrojo bastante siempre que leo lo que tiene escrito, aaahh esa Rangiku.

El timbré de la casa sonó y casi corriendo me dirigí a la entrada, sin preguntar quien es, sin mirar por el ''ojo magico'' de la puerta, la abrí y me quedé viendo a la persona que tenia frente a mis ojos.

-Buenos dias Orihime.

-¿Ichigo-kun? ¿que haces aquí? digo... etto -Me rasqué la cabeza por mi idiotez, de seguro pensará que no quiero que esté aquí.

-Pero si ayer antes de irte a tu trabajo dije que te vendría a buscar ¿lo olvidaste?... -me miró de pies a cabeza y volteó la cara, me miré yo también y me puse roja como un tomate ¡aún tenia la pijama puesta! oh kami, siento que voy a morir.

 **Ichigo:**

Tuve que desviar la mirada para ocultar el gran sonrojo que amenazaba con salir, está jodidamente sexi, luego llegé en mí, y la miré de nuevo, estaba con la boca abierta y paralizada, fruncí mi ceño al darme cuenta que podria pasar algún tipo y verla en ese estado, la tomé del brazo y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¡ichigo-kun! te juro que... -le coloqué un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh, no tienes que explicarme nada, aprecio tus intenciones de darme una bienvenida ''apropiada'' -me miró haciendo una mueca de mortificación.- no tienes porque preocuparte, no me asustaste para nada todo lo contrario, pervertida. -le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí de forma pícara nunca me imaginé lo divertido que era hacer enojar a mi novia, si así es, es mi novia solo que ella no lo sabe.

-O-Oye, espera ichigo-kun, no digas esas cosas...-siguió hablando mientras yo miraba alrededor de la sala, ví ropa tirada en el piso y unos sostenes color lila. Al parecer se dió cuenta que estaba observando y miró hacia donde yo tenia puestos los ojos.

-Orihime, ¿hay alguien más aquí? -ví que se tensó, abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar mirando dirección a su habitación. Cerré mis ojos con irritación y mordí mi lengua, si allí hay alguien, mejor dicho un hombre, juro por Dios que mataré a ese maldito hijo de perra, Orihime es demasiado ingenua y algun tipo podria engañarla facilmente, aunque dudo que haya entrado a un hombre a su casa pero mi ''otro yo'' o mi subconciente no me permitia aceptar la realidad y enviaba a mi mente imagenes de Orihime... MI orihime siendo tocada por otro hombre, eso sin duda me hacia hervir la sangre.

Aflojé mi corbata (más de lo que estaba) solté mi maletín en el mueble y no cabe mencionar que me encaminé al dormitorio, sin duda alguna mataré a la persona que esté allí dentro, Orihime me abrazó por la espalda.

-Espera ichigo-kun no malentiendas las cosas. -seguí mirando dirección a mí destino y en efecto ví que habia alguien allí, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con la sábana.

-¿Quien está allí?

-Es mi prima Rangiku, no quiero que te vea, no ahora, calmate y luego te explico ¿vale? -asentí, ella me soltó y me arrastró de vuelta a la sala.

* * *

Me empujó al mueble para que me sentara, ya mi subconciente estaba calmado tras haber escuchado ''mi prima Rangiku'' de los labios de Orihime, al principio creí que la persona que estaba allí dentro era Tatsuki o Rukia, pero me entraron a la mente las posibilidades que haya un hombre, si lo sé, soy de lo peor.

-Solo espera y me alisto. -con su ceño levemente fruncido, dió media vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

-''¿Sex?'' -se paralizó por completo y se volteó rapidamente hacia mí con la cara otra vez mortificada.

-¡N-No mires! ¡per-pervertido! -arqué una ceja.

-¿Que culpa tengo yo de que estes buena y te vistas sexi para mí? -tenia ganas de reirme por la expresión que hizo pero debo soportar, la miré de pies a cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior a propósito, la ví de nuevo a la cara y estaba super roja.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras, pero ahora no t-tengo tiempo. -agachó la cabeza y a grandes pasos se dirigó al baño, todo está bien llegué aquí a las 7:00 am y las clases empiezan a las 8:15.

Ahora la pregunta es... ¿porque no quiere que su prima aun no me vea?...¿como le hice para controlar las terribles ganas por besarla que siempre me dan cuando la veo?...¿porque rayos su pijama es tan sexi?...¿de donde la consiguió?...¿y porque demonios tiene la palabra ''Sexo'' bordado en ingles?

Las respuestas, solo ella las sabe...y por eso tiene la culpa de volverme tan posesivo...

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7 No Puede Ser

**hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y sin más ¡A leer!**

 **BLEACH y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de tite kubo-sama, las historia y los OC's si son mios.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

[No...puede...ser]

 **Rangiku:**

Me estiro de la casi grande pero cómoda cama de Orihime, el sol de las diez de la mañana no me molesta, la razón, anoche Orihime se encargó de cubrir las ventanas con unas cortinas oscuras para que no me moleste el sol al despertar, es tan amable.

Salgo de la cama de golpe y dando un bostezo me dirijo al cuarto de baño y pues, no tengo que explicar lo que las personas o mejor dicho las mujeres hacemos al despertar, del baño me encamino a la cocina y preparo algo para desayunar, miro hacia la sala y vi los cojines del mueble tirados en el suelo.

-¿Que demonios sucedió aquí? -me pregunté recogiendo todo lo que había en el suelo y colocando todo en su lugar. No le dí tanta importancia y continué mis deberes matutinos.

* * *

Ya las 2:00 pm salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, o mejor dicho, por las tiendas de la ciudad, a las 5:00 debo estar en la escuela de Orihime, ya que según ella me dijo anoche le está dando tutorias a un chico despué de clases, así que me da algo de tiempo observar lo nuevo del mundo de la moda.

Vi una gran variedad de zapatos y vestidos para verano, y aunque esta ciudad es un poquito ''anticuada'' para mi gusto debo admitir que en vestuario no está nada mal. De inmediato pensé en Orihime y su ''amante'', ''novio'', ''enamorado'' o lo que sea y el mosquito llamado ''curiosidad'' me picó en el momento justo, si ese hombre del que hime está enamorada no vale la pena, ni loca la apoyaré, ella es una buena chica y se merece lo mejor, y cuando digo lo mejor debe ser en todos los términos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya era hora de estar en la escuela de Orihime y conocer al hombre cuyo nombre no conozco. Al llegar pude ver a Tatsuki con el uniforme de la clase de judo, ahhhh ¿en serio? ni siquiera parece chica.

-Rangiku-san -me saludó muy alegre acercándose a mí.

-Tatsuki-chan, cuanto tiempo, estás... más cambiada je je je -la miré de pies a cabeza.

-¿En serio? -me miro un poco sorprendida.

-No. Pareces un hombre si sigues así nunca encontrarás un novio, morirás soltera y... virgen. -rodó los ojos mientras yo le daba una mirada de desaprobación. Al parecer esta también será una victima de mi ''Encendedora''.

-Nunca cambias Rangiku.

-Algún día le daré una ''no amable'' visita a tu ropero así que prepárate ¿ok? -vi que puso una cara de horror, la misma que puso Orihime cuando le quemé su armario, sonreí sastifactoriamente y le guiñé un ojo.

-E-Eso... no...

-Nos vemos luego querida. -le dediqué una sonrisa sincera para calmarla y seguí mi camino... me pregunto donde estará Rukia-chan.

* * *

Vi a Orihime acompañada de alguien, no pude descifrar quien era, ya que los estudiantes no me dejaban ver con claridad, a pesar de que las clases terminaron hay muchos alumnos estudiando, después de todo los exámenes están casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando todo estuvo despejado, vi a... ¡no puede ser! ¡lo sabia!, es un nerd, solo que en vez de tener el cabello negro lo tiene rosa, ¿quien se cree que es? ¿Rosita fresita? ¡bah!, pero luego me llamo la atención otra cabellera naranja, más clara que la de Orihime, ese chico se acercaba a ellos y la tomo por detrás, él ''nerd'' se alejó de inmediato casi corriendo, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona.

¿Quien es ese chico? ¿será el enamorado de Orihime?. Me acerqué hacia ellos a pasos firmes.

-Orihime. -la llamé y me detuve a un metro cerca de ellos y me miraron al mismo tiempo. Debo admitirlo, el tipo no está mal (para nada mal) pero, no solo debo fijarme en físico, sino también en el bolsillo, ejemm ejemm, digo, en su forma de ser y darme cuenta si en verdad vale la pena.

-Rangiku... ahh etto, él es ichigo-kun, ichigo-kun ella es mi prima Rangiku, te había hablado de ella. -Orihime hablaba rápido, jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Mucho gusto, soy ichigo, ichigo Kurosaki. -habló de forma calmada, buen punto, un chico que hablé de forma pausada da una buena impresión. #1: forma de expresarse, aceptable.

-El gusto es mio Ichigo kurosaki. -le sonreí levemente y observé a Orihime, se le notaba algo nerviosa.

-Bueno fué un placer conocerla Matsumoto-san, si me disculpan... -hace seña con la cabeza en dirección hacia un chico pelirojo ¿acaso a los chicos de acá les gusta teñirse el cabello?

Le desordena el cabello a Orihime como si fuera una niñita algo que la hizo ''enojar'' y se fue.

-Orihime... ¿quien es él? -le tomo las manos entre las mías y la miro atentamente, cuando ella estuvo por decir algo, llegó mi adorada Rukia-chan.

-¡Rangiku! -me saluda muy sonriente.- A pasado mucho tiempo...

-Si... -la abrazo y la levanto en el acto.- Me encanta tu corte de pelo, encaja perfectamente con tu rostro.

-¡Gracias!

-Neeeh, Rangiku, yo también cambié mi estilo de cabello y no me dijiste nada. -Orihime me reprochó colocando su mano libre en las caderas.

-Prácticamente no hiciste nada, solo tu flequillo creció más. -le contraataqué haciendo su misma pose.

-¡Pero me lo coloqué a ambos lados y ondulé más las puntas!

-La que me sorprendió más fue Tatsuki aunque su estilo de vestir no es... -la ignoré por completo y empecé a caminar mientras hablaba con Rukia.

-¡Rangiku! -gruñó siguiéndonos.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y nos dirigimos las cuatro (ya que Tatsuki se nos unió), al trabajo de Orihime, hoy no tiene turnos pero me dieron ganas de visitar a la vieja Kaya.

La campanilla de la entrada se escuchó por todo el local y las meseras las se pusieron en orden a recibirnos.

-Bienvenidos -dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, la vieja Kaya salió a mi encuentro.

encuentro.

-¡Rangiku-chan! ¡chicas! que gusto verlas de nuevo. -nos dijo muy sonriente.- please, siéntense por aquí. -nos llevó a una mesa cerca del ventanal que se podía observar la calle a la perfección.

-Gracias, Kaya-san -Le sonreí amablemente.

-¡Ah! cierto, debería buscar a Grimmjow, de seguro le dará gusto verte.

-Si yo tambien quiero verlo je je -Seeh claro, ¿Grimmjow verme? si somos como el agua y aceite, solo que yo soy aceite de romero y él agua sucia, .ja.

-Está bien, ¡Grimmi-chan! -Gritó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿En serio esa mujer pasa de los veinte? -Preguntó Tatsuki alzando una ceja.

-Nosotras solo tenemos 18 y somos ''normales'' exepto Orihime.

-Hey, escuché eso además, aún tengo 17 ustedes son las viejas. -las reprendió orihime sacando la lengua y las tres empezaron a reirse.

-Bien Orihime, cuéntame de ese ichigo Kurosaki. -Las tres me miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta ahora solo sé que es el novio de Orihime...-dijo Tatsuki.

-No...No es mi novio, aun no.

-Entre él, re...renji y yo fuimos de los mejores amigos por muchos años, es una buena persona, en ese tiempo era tan calmado y de mal rollo que siempre tenia que golpearlo, después de un pequeño ''inconveniente'' nos alejamos más, bueno yo me alejé. -continuó Rukia.

-Sus padres viven en Tokyo el vino a vivir aquí para está más ''tranquilo''. -Prosiguió Orihime.

-Sus padres hablen de sus padres. -insistí un poco.

-Su padre es el director de uno, o mejor dicho, del mejor hospital de tokyo, su madre es arquitecta así que lo construyeron juntos, también son dueños de los residenciales Woodhaven. -agregó Rukia, No lo puedo creer, mire a Tatsuki y estaba también sorprendida.

-Orihime, debemos ir de compras...

-¿Eh? ¿porque? -me miró confundida.

-Ese hombre debe ser tuyo ¿Cuando es la cita?.

-E-Este sábado.

-¡Maldición! ¡tenemos poco tiempo! -Me levanté de golpe, la tomé de las muñecas y dejé bastante efectivo en la mesa.

-Rukia, Tatsuki, tomen todo lo que quieran, y por favor lleven el maletín de Orihime a la casa, chicas, el futuro de Orihime está en sus manos. -Las chicas me miraron atónitas.

-¡Rangiku! e-espera. -me decía Orihime mientras salíamos corriendo de allí.

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Ya cuatro horas despues llegamos a la casa, me duele todo el cuerpo, me lancé al sofá soltando todas las bolsas que traía en manos. Minutos después Rangiku salió de la habitación, bien vestida y maquillada.

-Rangiku, ¿porque estás apurada?

-Es que tengo que tomar un avión dentro de tres horas.

-¡¿Que?! ¿y porqué no lo dijiste? -me senté como pude.

-Lo olvidé, ¡Gin y yo iremos de vacaciones a Hawai!

-Desde Kyoto se te hacia fácil, ¿porque viniste?

-Lo siento, ya me acostumbré a venir todos los veranos, no podía irme así como así.

-Rangiku...

-¡No te preocupes! solo encárgate de tener a ichigo a tus pies, quiero tener una prima feliz...

-Gracias. -la miré con ternura.

-Feliz y millonaria. -se echó a reír y mi ternura se transformó en ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Orihime, tengo que irme. -me abrazó.

-Que tengas buen viaje, cuídate y me saludas a Ichimaru-san.

-¡Okey! -me gritó desde la puerta principal.

* * *

A la otra noche después de haber llegado de mi trabajo ''calor-kun'' ataca de nuevo, me metí a la bañera para darme un merecido baño de agua fría, después de unos minutos salí toda mojada de pies a cabeza, mejor me dejo el cabello así, si me lo seco el calor volverá, encendí el aire acondicionado a temperatura súper baja (por lo que se llega a enfriar dos casas enteras).

Me puse una pijama amarilla de conejitos (regalo de Rukia) la blusa es de tirantes y pantalones cortos, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, olvidé que no quedaba casi nada en el refrigerador (gracias a Rangiku que acabó con todo) , lo único que había era un jugo natural de limón. Tomé un vaso y cuando estuve a punto de llenarlo de jugo...

-No... No Dios mio. -Solté lo que tenia en la mano y volví al baño, en efecto, me llegó la regla.

1\. Lo único que tengo es un jugo de limón (algo que no puedo beber por supuesto).

2\. Mañana tengo mi primera cita con ichigo-kun.

3\. Me está llegando un cólico insoportable.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y busco... una toalla sanitaria, abro el cajón donde siempre las guardo y veo que sólo quedan dos...

4\. Olvidé por completo comprar más.

Rayos... mañana veré como me las arreglo, tomo una píldora y entro a la cama.

* * *

Me levanto casi de golpe agitada y con mucho frío, miro que mi reloj marca las 3:06 am siento que todo me da vueltas, estornudo y me acuesto otra vez.

...No puede ser...

* * *

En etto, solo quería decirles o aclararles que el capitulo anterior puse a Ichigo súper posesivo (algo que me gustó mucho) pero por supuesto ichigo no va a matar a Orihime (por Dios) tal vez mate al chico que se interponga en su relación, pero a su Hime no (jjajaja ok no) solo lo puse así porque me pareció gracioso (además de lindo) que sea así como un macho en celo xD y pues así me salió.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews, siempre me pongo feliz cuando veo un inbox de ustedes y como e dicho, (creo) sus reviews me ayudan a progresar así que si no es mucho pedir me fascinaría que siempre me dejen uno sin más, Gracias por todo, un beso desde aquí al infinito y más allá, hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8 la cita más extraña

**Esta historia es para el deleite y entretenimiento de todos vosotros, pero este capitulo está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga:**

 **''nypsy''**

 **BLEACH y sus personajes son propiedad del gran tite kubo-sama, la historia y los OC's si son mios.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

[La cita más extraña]

 **Ichigo:**

Ya día sábado 10:30 am me dirijo a la casa de Orihime, hoy vamos a tener una...una... hoy vamos a salir, el semáforo cambia a verde y me pongo en camino, todo está muy tranquilo así que enciendo la radio, el coche negro que estoy conduciendo lo compré con los ahorros de toda una vida, quería mejor una moto pero mi madre se puso histérica y me obligó a comprar un coche, diciendo que ''su corazón no aguantaría si me pasa algo'', típico de las madres.

Estaciono el coche frente a su casa y me encamino a la puerta, toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie responde, decido llamarla a su celular y tampoco contesta, me estoy inquietando. Toco el timbre otra vez y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos de las manos y tampoco nadie contesta, cuando estoy a punto de patear la puerta para derrivarla se abre lentamente.

-¿Q...Quien...eres? -me pregunta Orihime en voz baja y entre cortada. Aún tiene su pijama puesta, sus ojos llorosos y la cara roja.

-¿Orihime? ¿estás bien? -le coloco mi mano en la frente y está ardiendo.

-Tienes fiebre. -abro más la puerta y casi se cae hacia atrás, la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Ese...olor ¿ichigo-kun?.

-Ichigo-kun nada, estás ardiendo en fiebre y andas descalza. -chasqueo la lengua, cierro la puerta, la levanto en mis brazos y me dirijo a la habitación.

-Lo siento yo... -estornuda y al entrar a la habitación sentí como si estuviera dentro de un refrigerador.

-Maldición Orihime ¿que hiciste? -la recosté en la cama, apagué el aire acondicionado y abrí las ventanas. Toqué las sábanas y estaban frias, busqué en el armario y las que estaban allí tambien estaban frias. Al mirarla se estaba abrazando así misma, me dirigí a la cocina y pongo a calentar agua, también lleno la bañera de agua tibia.

Llegué a la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxílios que encontré detrás del espejo de baño, saco el termómetro y se lo coloco en la boca, toqué su cabello al notar que estaban algo rizados. Llegué a la conclusión de que se acostó con el cabello húmedo, por esa razón pezcó un resfriado.

Encendí la calefacción, me senté a su lado y la abracé por detrás con la intensión de darle calor corporal. Le quito el termómetro de la boca y veo que marca que la fiebre está súper alta. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina por el agua caliente para tratar de hacer que le baje aunque sea un poco.

* * *

Media hora después la cubro con una de las sábanas, tuve que ponerla un rato al sol para poder calentarla un poco, y le coloco un paño con el agua tibia en la frente, sus mejillas tiene un carmín intenso y respira forzosamente. Estornuda de nuevo y vuelvo a la cocina para prepararle una sopa, abro el refrigerador, no hay ninguno de los ingredientes necesarios. En la despensa hay sopa instantánea, no sería bueno para su salud, vuelvo a la habitación por las llaves de mi coche y la encuentro levantada en dirección al baño y lo que tenia en la mano es... ¿tiene la regla?, respiro profundamente, doble trabajo que hacer.

-Orihime sigues descalza, aunque sea ponte unas medias. -le reprocho y me mira con el ceño fruncido, y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te vas a bañar? -asiente con la cabeza, me acerco y ella sube sus brazos, la ayudo a quitarse la blusa, tuve que ahogar la risa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios, ya que estoy seguro que Orihime no es tan conciente de lo que está haciendo.

Se voltea indicandome que tambien la ayude con el sostén, y yo para que se bañe rápido obedezco, pero rápidamente me volteo, no es la primera ni la segunda vez que veo a una mujer desnuda, pero es Orihime por Dios y aprovecharme de una mujer no es lo mio.

Al rato escucho un pequeño chapuzón, busco en el cajón que dejó abierto y veo que está vacío, espero que salga del baño y le pregunto.

-Orihime ¿necesitas más... ya sabes... toallas? -Se sorprende bastante, se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.

-Deja que me cambie, iré a comprar más.

-Ni hablar, estás enferma ¡y no saldrás! entra a la cama ahora.

-Pero... Ichigo...kun. -y se marea de nuevo, un descuido mio. La sujeto y la vuelvo a recostar.

-No discutas iré yo. -le dije mientras buscaba ropa limpia para vestirla. Cuando ya termíno le pongo de nuevo un paño en la cabeza, tomo las llaves de mi coche y me encamino a la puerta.

-Que ni se te ocurra levantarte ¿escuchaste? -coloca los ojos en blanco y se tapa con la sábana.

-Eres muy mandón. -Sonreí de forma sastifactoria, Parece que está volviendo en sí.

-Si, Si lo soy y si no me obedeces tendré que atarte a la cama. -me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo del marco de la puerta, se quita la sábana del rostro.

-Si Kurosaki-sama como usted ordene. -me saca la lengua y yo me hago el indiferente.

* * *

Casi media hora después llego al súper mercado, tomo un carrito y lo primero que hago es dirigirme al área de higiene, ya estoy frente al estante de toallas, maldición, olvidé por completo preguntarle cual usa, al final decidí llevarle dos paquetes de cada marca, después que terminé de echar todo, me dí cuenta de que el carrito de compras está lleno, así que busco otro y aquí estoy yo con dos carritos de compras, se que soy el centro de atención del súper mercado así que frunzo el ceño, cuando terminé de tomar todo lo que quería me fui a la caja, con suerte estaba vacía.

Y como siempre, la cajera se me queda viendo como tonta y las mujeres que pasaban por mi lado también, el grave error que cometí fué voltear el rostro ya que mi cabello se movió al compás, algo que hizo esos típicos ''kyaa'' salieran de los labios de cada una. ¿Es que acaso no saben decir otra cosa más que esos típicos y molestos ''kyaa''?

-¿Que? ¿acaso nunca han visto a un hombre comprar toallas sanitarias? -les dije con voz molesta e irritada cosa que pareció no molestarles, todo lo contrario.

* * *

-Ya llegué Orihime -fue lo primero que dije al llegar por fin a la casa.

-Ah Ichigo-kun, ya estás en casa, bienvenido. -La miré estaba apoyada de la pared del pasillo y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Que te dije acerca de levantarte? y estás descalza. -Se quedó paralizada. La conducí al mueble para que se siente.

-Pero ya me siento mejor, después de todo estamos en verano y un resfriado no podia durar tanto en esta época. -Si como no, si le nota en la cara que se está esforzando para estar despierta.

-Corrección Orihime, nadie se resfria en esta época del año, solo alguien ''no normal'' como tú. -Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sabes que puedes llegar a provocar que te odie?

-¿Oh? ¿De verdad? eso si que sería triste. -cierra los ojos y asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

-Sería una pena que tu novia te odie. Y más si ella no sabia que lo era. -abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó lentamente a verme.

-¿Que? -Me dijo en un susurro, sus labios temblaron, los frunció un poco y los abrió levemente, sus mejillas, alrededor de sus cejas y su naríz se sonrojaron lentamente. Me levanté y dándole la espalda me dirigí a las bolsas de compras.

Volteé nuevamente hacia ella y aún estaba mirandome, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando la información.

-De seguro no has comido nada desde ayer. -Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Y...Yo...Yo... ¡prometo que seré una buena novia!, la mejor de todas, porque ichigo-kun... se que suena algo egoísta o muy apresurado pero, Ichigo-kun eres la persona más importante para mí. -Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé viendola por un buen rato, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y mi estómago se apretó.

-M-Más te vale... o si no tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. -cerré los ojos, fruncí mi ceño y volví a darle la espalda tratando de no parecer tan obvio, ni cliche. Cuando sentí que me calme un poco fuí directo a la habitación para buscar calzado cómodo, y una manta.

* * *

Una hora después ya había terminado la sopa para Orihime, la senté en el comedor me senté a su lado. Soplé sobre la cuchara y...

-Dí ''ahh'' -me miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero abrió la boca poniendo su mirada a otro lado.

-P-Puedo hacerlo sola. -si claro.

-Shh, una buena novia no protesta, solo obedece. -le dije limpiandole los labios con una servilleta.

-Eso solo lo haría si fuera una sumis...

-Calla loquita. -le entre una gran cucharada en la boca, ella iba a hablar por lo tanto se derramó un poco de sopa en su mejilla.

-Que desperdicio, mi deliciosa sopa. -Le lamí desde la mejilla hasta el terminal de su labio inferior.

-Ichi...Ichigo-kun, N-No, te podría transferir el resfriado.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí? -La miré fijamente con una mirada seria.

-¿Si me enfermo querrías cuidarme justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo?.- le volví a preguntar.

-¡Claro que lo haría! ¿como preguntas algo tan obvio? - cierra un poco sus ojos.

-¿También me darías una ''mala'' noticia como la que te estoy por dar?

-¿Mala noticia? ¿cual? -Me miró un poco asustada.

-Desde ahora te tendrás que despedir de Sata Tomoya.

-¿Tomoya-kun? Neeh, Ichigo-kun otra vez vienes con tu escena de celos. -me miró entre cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero.

-No solo son escenas de celos mi querida Orihime, lo digo por tu bienestar, desde que empezaste a ser la tutora de ese chico, estás más estresada. De seguro ni tienes tiempo de comer bien y mira como estás.

-¿Solo porque me resfrié? -alzó una ceja.

-No solo por eso, tu no lo conoces, no te fíes de esa cara ''inocente'' que tiene.

-Ichigo-kun... ¿tu si lo conoces? -Increíble y ahora lo está defendiendo.

-No, No lo conozco.

-¿Porque me dá la sensasión de que si lo conoces?

-Solo son suposiciones tuyas, termina de comer esto que se está enfriando.- me levanté de golpe de la silla. Ella me miró algo sorprendida y como le dije siguió tomando la sopa.

.

.

.

 _Era viernes, prácticamente ayer, Orihime acababa de terminar de estudiar con Tomoya, y se fué a trabajar. Cuando ví que el tambien salió más al rato de la biblioteca le llamé._

 _-''Tomoya-kun'', así es como te dice Orihime._

 _-Kurosaki, que desagradable sorpresa. -Le miré con desprecio._

 _-¿Que es lo quieres de ella? -lo desafié con la mirada._

 _-Nada del otro mundo, mejor dicho nada que te importe._

 _-¿Tiene que ver conmigo? ¿lo que pasó hace dos años? -_

 _-Por supuesto que... es más no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga con Orihime._

 _-Que mal porque sí deberías, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que ella es MIA y lo que quieras ''hacer'' con ella de alguna manera me inquieta. -Se sorprendió bastante y luego volvió su mirada seria._

 _-Lo sospeché desde un principio, pero aun así juré que me vengaría de algun modo, y me has falicitado las cosas._

 _-Patético, y te lo dije, yo no fuí quien dejó a tu hermano en coma._

 _-¡No sirve de nada mentir! ¡yo te ví con mis propios ojos! ¡ví cuando te alejabas de allí corriendo como un cobarde! pero claro, como eres un hijo de ''papi y mami'' no fuiste a la cárcel. ''Kurosaki'' un prestigioso apellido, gente adinerada con todas las comonidades._

 _-Piensa lo quieras Tomoya... aunque tienes algo de razón, no se lo que es pasar dias con hambre. Pero lo único que sé, es que si le haces algo a Orihime, sabrás de lo que soy capáz._

 _-Tan solo imagina la cara que pondrá la pobre Orihime cuando sepa que su ''amado'' es un maldito asesino. -Gruñí de frustración y me mordí la lengua._

 _-También ella es una chica muy linda, ya sabes, ese cuerpo de diosa._

 _-¡Deja de hablar de ella de esa manera!_

 _-¿Que harás? ¿le dirás que deje de verme o de acercarse a mí? ¡eso seria posesividad! y más con los ataques de celos que haces. ¡estúpido Kurosaki! -Empezó a reírse como psicópata, un maldito desquiciado. Respiré hondo._

 _-Te estaré vigilando ''Tomoya-kun''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Orihime me abrazó por detrás, no me dí cuenta cuando se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó ya que me tomó desprevenido.

-Está bien, Ichigo-kun haré lo que me dices, pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo. -Esas palabras, fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Me di vuelta hacía ella y la tomé por los hombros.

-¡Tonta! ¿Porque lo dices de esa manera?, No tienes que hacer tanto caso a lo que digo, solo sé tu misma aunque no me gusta que seas tan terca, pero, no llores, no llores por mí. -La abracé con fuerza y ella hundió su cara en mi pecho.

-Pero Ichigo-kun, yo siempre te estoy causando problemas, lo siento.

-Tienes razón, me has causado problemás, incluso antes de que formaramos algo tan cursi como este romance, esto no de mi estilo y eres un completo dolor de cabeza, pero no me importa, aun así yo... Te quiero.

Me miró con esos ojos grises, esa mirada tan perfecta y ese sonrojo que tanto me encanta, tomé sus mejillas semenjantes a la porcelana entre mis ásperas e imperfectas manos, su pequeña y rosada lengua pasó encima de sus finos labios incitandome a mordelos, pálidos por la fiebre y la falta de energia que presenta su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de sentír la poca calidéz que le transmiten mis manos y mi cuerpo.

-B-Bésame. -Me suplicó aún con los ojos cerrados, la tomé de la cintura y la senté en la mesa para que no se caiga. Me haló hacía ella con sus piernas y así juntando nuestros cuerpos, abrió sus ojos deseperada, sonreí por ello y corté la distancia que había entre los dos.

Quizás también me llegué a resfríar por esto, quizás sí, quizás no, pero no me importa, ya que si sucede...le haré pagar muy ''caro''...

...Sin duda esta es la cita más extraña del mundo...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer... espero que haya sido de su agrado.

NYPSY: Siii lo adivinaste jajjaja (?) desde que hice el cap anterior pensé en esa escena del cuidado y toallas jajjaj ¡gracias por siempre dejar tu reviews! me haces reir mucho siempre que leo los que dejas.

Michellemruchiha: a tí tambien gracias oh Dios michelle-san, -se muere moridamente- que felicidad saber que te gustó este humilde fic (?)y pos, a mí me encanta las personalidades así, jajjja (soy como la hime de esta historia) por eso se me hace facil escribir sus sentimientos y pensamientos. (aunque me hace falta mi ichigo-kun, ya que estoy forever alone D':)

Besos y abrazos para todos vosotros, sin más me despido.


	9. Chapter 9 Corazón Ingenuo

Mil y unas disculpas minna-san, no tengo palabras para describir lo avergonzada que me siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero fue algo que no pude evitar, me paso lo que a muchos escritores le a pasado alguna vez...falta de inspiración, escribía, borraba, escribía, borraba, volvía a escribir y no me gustaba como quedaba :l Lo siento de todo corazón, ¡Prometo que haré todo lo posible porque no vuelva a ocurrir! Sin más disfruten el capitulo. Besos para todos y gracias por su paciencia.

 **BLEACH: Es propiedad del gran tite Kubo-sama, así también como sus personajes. Solo los OC's y la Historia son mios.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **[Corazón Ingenuo]**

Orihime:

 **01 de agosto, 2013.**

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Ichigo-kun y yo nos hicimos oficialmente novios, ahora mismo estamos a punto de entrar en las vacaciones de verano. Bueno para los demás ya lo son, para mí no ¿la razón?, aún no he terminado de darle las tutorias a Tomoya-kun de hecho hoy las termino y mañana le entrego el reporte de sus logros a su maestra.

Si se preguntan... Sí... a Ichigo-kun no le hizo mucha gracia que hiciera caso omiso a sus ''advertencias por mi propio bien''.

Entré una vez más a la biblioteca y el típico olor a libros viejos llenó mis fosas nasales, dirigí mi vista al final de los estantes, al área de estudio mejor dicho, y le vi al final de este.

Se percató de mi presencia al acercarme y en cuanto me vio sonrió se puso de pie y se inclinó, rodé los ojos involuntariamente, ¿Acaso soy alguien de la realeza? le he dicho un millón de veces que no sea tan formal.

-Buenas tardes Tomoya-kun. -Le sonreí de forma sinsera.

-Orihime-san.

Sin más, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Empezamos con historia, luego Química para terminar en cálculo, él es basante inteligente no se por que ha de necesitar tener tutor... él hubiera podido reponerse solo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y le note algo inquieto desde hace rato.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Tomoya-kun? -Le pregunté directamente, no hay tiempo para rodeos, debo entrar al trabajo dentro de un rato.

-No, No creo que sea conveniente ni de mi incumbencia. -Fruncí los labios e insistí en que continuara.

-Vamos... que no te de pena. -Miré el reloj del celular que marcan las 4:25, hoy llegaré algo tarde si sigue a este paso.

-He escuchado rumores de que tú y Kurosaki tienen una ''relación'' y me preguntaba si...-Me miró al tiempo que jugaba con un lapiz.- Me preguntaba si es verdad.

-No son rumores, de verdad estamos juntos. -Quedé embelesada observando como seguía juguetando con el lapiz, me sobresalté cuando lo clavó en la mesa provocando un golpe seco. Le miré incrédula por su falta de educación al hacer ese ruido nada más y nada menos que en una biblioteca.

-Ya veo... -Frunció el ceño y los labios. - Digo, ¡Que bien! Orihime-san. -Eso último lo dijo entre dientes y arrastrando las vocales de mi nombre. Mierda... eso se escuchó tétrico, y es cuando siento como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica atravesara detrás de mi nuca para que me de cuenta de que entre Ichigo-kun y Tomoya-kun quizás sucedió algo...

-Ya que estamos en preguntas diré una y daré por terminada la sección de tutorias. -respiré hondo tratando de buscar que preguntar para cambiar de tema.- Si tienes ya casi los 20 años ¿Porque ahora estás en tu ultimo año del instituto? -Vi que se tensó, ¿Mala pregunta?

-Perdí un año escolar cuando asesinaron a mi hermano mayor. -Aguanté la respiración al escuchar la intensidad de sus palabras, sus ojos desprendian chispas de rabia y me miraba como si yo fuera la culpable haciendo que me asustara.

-Yo... lo siento mucho. -No debí preguntar, es más, ¿Que sabia yo? Solo hice una simple pregunta..Aunque no terminó siendo tan simple para él.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. -Me contestó de forma fría. No me gusta como me está observando, es como si él fuera otra persona. Me removí incómoda por la tensión que se formó en el aire.

-¿Sabes que? Debo irme llegaré tarde a mi trabajo. -Entré mis cosas en mi mochila y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que la voz no me tembló en ningún momento.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -Preguntó con furia contenida.

-¡No! ¿como crees? es que... En serio llegaré tarde. -Dí media vuelta y me dí cuenta de que estamos solos en la biblioteca.

-Grave error... No deberias tenerme a mí... Estás muy equivocada de persona. -Di dos pasos para irme y el escuché que él tambien se levantó y me tomó del brazo. En serio esto me está asustando, creo que debí hacerle caso a Ichigo-kun.

-Me estás lastimando... Por favor dejame ir. ¿Que te sucede? ¿Te herí con mi pregunta? Lo siento si fue así. -Apretó más su agarre en mi brazo y jadee de dolor. - ¡Sata, basta!

-Yo... No pude hacer nada. -Cualquier persona que pasara por nuestro lado pensaría que se está dirgiendo a mí, pero no es así, no es a mí quien me mira, a lo mejor está recordando algo referente a su hermano, apretó más su agarre y gemí de dolor. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos. -¿Quien crees que tiene la culpa? -Negué con la cabeza, está fuera de sí. Al final me soltó.

-Fue un placer darte tutorías Tomoya, nos vemos luego. -''Y en lugar lleno de gente'' pensé. Caminé más.

-¡No huyas... no te vayas! -Gritó sobresaltandome y haciendo que me detenga en seco. -Kurosaki Ichigo mató a mi hermano.- Soltó de repente.

De forma inconciente de una forma muy ridícula empecé a contar hasta diez.

Mi mente se hizo un manto blanco, como si me costara procesar la ''información'' Me giré lentamente con el corazón en la boca.

El dijo que Ichigo ''mató'' a su hermano... Que mató a su hermano... Asesinó... mató... Asesino... Asesino... que es un Asesino. ¡No!

-Deja de inventar cosas... ¡Tú no lo conoces! -Le encaré.

-¿Y tú si? -Eso fué como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Que gana Tomoya con inventar cosas tan... desagradables?

-Pero Rukia... ella más que yo, y él sería incapaz de... -Es más que obvio que no le creía, pero como siempre la mente tiene un lado negativo, malvado y perverso que te golpea tan fuerte provocando que la razón disminuya.

-¿Rukia? ¿Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Tu crees que ella sabría algo y te lo diría? Orihime-san.

-¡Ya basta Sata Tomoya! -Mis labios temblaron de la impotencía por no poder defender a Ichigo como es debido, los mordí ocultando mi nerviosismo. -Eso es imposible... imposible... ¡No es nada sano inventar esas cosas! -Salí como un tornado de allí, no puede ser, debe de ser una broma de mal gusto.

Me volví un manojo de nérvios, nérvios que se transformaron en ira. Todo lo que él dijo es mentira, hay personas que te engañan haciendote creer que son amables pero debajo de toda esa fachada se encuentra la vibóra más venenosa que exista. Con ese pensamiento me tranquilicé para ir al trabajo, debo hablar con Ichigo.

Le observé por encima de mi hombro mientras salía de la biblioteca, en su mirada noté una chispa de arrepentimiento... quizá fue mi imaginación no lo sé, para mi irritación, mi debil corazón no aguantó ver algo así y no sentir pena.

Mi corazón es muy ingenuo para vivir en este mundo vil y cruel.

* * *

-¿Te sucede algo, Himer?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Grimmjow. -Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento pero no, hasta que me muera te llamaré Himer, es más... Aún siendo un fantasma te seguiré llamando así. Por cierto, tu ''mirada intimidante'' hace todo lo contrarío en ti, hace que den ganas de molestarte más. -Giré mi rostro para que no vea como sonrío, si ve que lo hago se dará cuenta que me hace gracia y mi cara de ''no juegues conmigo'' se derribará. Bueno, más de lo que está.

 _Hace unos dias una turista entró en este café; apenas sabía el japonés pero de todas formas me acerqué a ella._

-Disculpa _**¿Me podrías dar uno de estos?**_ - _Solo entendí cuando dijo ''Disculpa'' ya que lo dijo en este idioma. Me hizo gracia ya que de seguro aprendió esa palabra en un anime o algo. A los treinta segundos entendí que quería decir porque señaló la imagen del menú. Asentí Sonriente y le entregué su pedido._

-Gracias, emm ¿quien eres? _-Sonó algo borde pero lo dejé pasar, ''no sabe japonés no tiene importancia''. Me dije a mí misma._

 _-_ Yo soy... - _El sonido del claxón de un vehiculo se escuchó hasta la terraza. -...himem._

 _-_ _ **¿Himen?**_ - _Se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita, al contrarío del bruto de Grimmjow que acababa de llegar justamente al escucharla llamarme así, rió a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes ya que el si sabe español. ¿Que significa_ _ **himen**_ _?_

 _Hablaron un rato y Grimmjow me llevó a la cocina con él._

Desde ese momento él me llama ''Himer'' ya que dice que **''Himen''** suena muy vurgal. Aunque el muy hijo de... Kaya, no quiere decirme que significa.

-¿Y tu que quieres? ¿Que te diga gatito? -Le golpeaba con el dedo índice en el pecho cada vez que terminaba una palabra. Me tomó del brazo para detenerme.

-No, pero ya no me importa, encontré un apodo que decirte, Himer. -Rió. y miró mi brazo. -¿Que te pasó allí? Tienes un hematoma de mierda, con uñas y todo.

Me tensé y él lo notó. Miré mi brazo, y en efecto, hay un hematoma, el morado rojizo se filtra a la perfección a travéz de mí pálida piel.

-No lo sé... -Mentí descaradamente. Él se dió cuenta que mentía, lo sé por como frunció los labios, pero luego su mirada se iluminó.

-Ya sé... -Me señaló con el dedo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labíos. -Una vez dijiste que tenías un novio. Apuesto a que llegó una enamorada de él diciendo su típica frase de ''él es mio, mosquita muerta'' te tomó del brazo y te enterró las uñas pintadas de rojo. Tu te pusiste a llorar y a decir cosas como ''ella tiene razón, no se como se enamoró de mí'' y blah, blah blah.

Lo miré atónita ¿Como Grimmjow sabía todoas esas cosas clichés? Estaba a punto de decir que no, pero luego me dí cuenta que era mejor que él pensara eso, no tiene porque saber que pasó realmente.

-Uhh, Grimmjow, se nota que te gustan esos libros y mangas de romance, bien callado que te lo tenías. Eres tremendo. -Disfruté ver su cara de horror.

-¡No! ¿Como crees? es la vieja que no deja de hablar de eso. -Me crucé de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Gatito, tu secreto estará a salvo, si quieres yo te presto algunos de los que tengo, ya sabes... -alcé mis manos para ''restarle importancia''-... La amistad es lo primordial.

-¡Que no me gusta esa basura, joder! -Me reí a carcajadas al momento de darle la espalda, al menos utilicé una buena estrategia para desviarlo del tema... Ahhh, los hombres y su complejo de machos.

Kaya-san entró el pequeño salón de descanso algo preocupada.

-Grimm-kun, ¿Donde dejaste mi libro ''Tigre para Tigresa el arte y fuerza del amor entre espinas'' que me tomaste prestado ayer? -Podría jurar que Grimmjow estaba a punto de desmayarse, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas al verlo sujetarse de una de las repisas que se encontraban cerca.

-Vieja. -Yo reí- No tengo tu libro, recuerda que yo... -Me miró rojo de la verguenza.-... te lo devolví.

-¡Oh, es verdad! -Salió disparada mientras balbuceaba cosas como que tenía que organizarse y cosas así.

Me giré hacía Grimmjow con una sonrisa triunfante, él me observaba avergonzado.

-Pues ¿Sabes? Ese titulo tan original me llamó bastante la atención...- Hice un ademán de manos para restarle importancia, la otra mano que me quedaba libre la coloqué en mi cintura y ladee la cabeza.- Quizás algun día me cuentes de que se trata, gatito, ya que... como pude ver, eres bastante bueno en esos ''asuntos''.

-Cállate, **Himen**. -Lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿Acaso alguien me dirá que significa? Creo que tendré que estudiar español.

* * *

A las nueve ya estaba en mi casa, la muy amable señora Kaya me dió unos pastelillos de chocolate, estoy segura que a Ichigo-kun le encantarán.

Los recuerdos de mi inesperada tarde se hicieron presentes acestandome fuerte en la cabeza y provocando un malestar en mi estómago. Miro mi brazo y tomo el maquillaje que Rangiku dejó olvidado la útima vez que estaba aquí, y empiezo a ocultarlo. Mi celular me interrumpe de mi labor avisandome de un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **''¿Ya estás en casa? Por favor dime que sí, ya te he llamado unas cuantas veces y no contestas. Estoy preocupado.''**_

¿Que debería hacer? él es el primer novio que tengo... Me tiro en la cama tratando de despejar mi mente. Cierro mis ojos y viajo en mis recuerdos y caigo en uno de hace unos 9 años atrás de cuando estaba en 2-A de la primaria .

Había un chico bastante gordo, algo retrasado pero molestaba a los niños más pequeños, y su mayor defecto: Era baboso muy baboso, olía siempre a pipí al parecer se orinaba en la cama y así su padre lo llevaba a la escuela.

Los niños lo llamaban ''Buta-Baboso'' (cerdo-baboso), en una ocación me tomó del cuello como si me fuera a ahorcar y me ''besó'', Bueno, en realidad me llenó la cara de baba y para el colmo me metió la lengua y me la pasó por las muelas, al separase de mí me sonrió mostrándome sus dientes faltantes y el resto podridos. Yo escupí, esa fué una de las experiencias más traumáticas de mi vida, por esa razón prometí nunca dejar que un chico me bese.

Pero cuando Ichigo-kun me dió el beso de sorpresa cuando estábamos solos en el aula, me quedé paralizada, el beso no fue desagradable como creí que serian mis besos despues de que Buta-Baboso me besara, ese se convirtió en el más importante para mí, por eso me decepcioné un poco cuando explicó porqué lo hizo, pero al ver que se acercaba de nuevo a besarme otra vez me alegré en el fondo y esa alegría se convirtió en desilusión cuando nos interumpió esa chica.

Cuando estábamos en su habitación y me besó con frenesí creí que moriría, Sonrío al recordar el susto que me llevé cuando ''Me dió una lección'' Río con fuerza, cuando pensé antes de entrar a su casa, que estaba demasiada arreglada sólo para estudiar, estaba tan nerviosa que fui algo ruda con él.

También recordé la forma en la que me cuído cuando de una forma muy peculiar y estúpida pezqué un resfríado. La exagerada suma de toallas higiénicas, el beso que practicamente le supliqué ¡que atrevida me hace la fiebre! Me hubiera muerto de la verguenza si hubiera estado al cien por ciento repuesta. Ichigo me besó y gracias a ello le transmití el resfriado, a él no le importó.

Mierda, mi novio es intenso.

Salgo de mi ensoñación a sentir mi celular vibrar me incorporo en la cama y el reloj marca las 10:26 pm ¿Tanto tiempo duré divagando? Me recuesto una vez más en la cama al descolgar el celular y colocarlo en mi oido.

 **-Orihime...**

-Ichigo-kun... -Dije de forma casi inaudible.

 **-Lo siento... ¿Te desperté? Soy un grano en el trasero.**

-No, Claro que no... es solo que tenemos que hablar. -Tapé el micrófono del celular para reirme al recordar que esa frase se dice cuando se va a ''terminar una relación''

 **-Uhg, ese ''Tenemos que hablar'' no se escuchó bien** -Moví la cabeza de forma negativa, como si el pudiera verme.

-Hay Ichigo, ojala estuvieras aquí... -Mi voz suena en un susurro.

 **-Hey, ¿Que sucede? no te deprimas, mañana nos veremos, se que mi belleza es inigualable pero, vamos, puedes aguantar una horas.** -Bufé.

-No seas creido. -Le reprendí, a sabiendas de que él tenía algo de razón, él es apuesto.

Me despierto de golpe levantandome de la cama de un salto, lo primero que me llega la mente fue que estaba hablando con ichigo, gimo de frustración... me quedé dormida... Soy una tonta, tonta ¡tonta! ¡Que verguenza! quizás crea que me aburre, entro al cuarto de baño y me veo en el espejo de cuerpo competo... tengo mi pillama, bajo mis pantaloncillos de algodón y me siento en la taza de baño, espera... ¿tengo mi pillama? ¿Como fue que? Me paro de repente y me veo de nuevo en el espejo... No recuerdo haberme quitado el uniforme ayer, ¿Cuando carajos ?

Me le doy vueltas al cabello en la punta para recogerlo en una ''cebolla'', empiezo a lavarme las manos y los dientes, me ducho y una vez vestida salgo a la cocina para hacer desayuno para mí, me detengo por un momento... Ichigo-kun aún está aquí, está sentado en el pequeño comedor de 4 sillas que hay en mi pequeña cocina... está tomando café y muy concentrado leyendo un libro, tiene sus típicos lentes de lectura que lo hacen ver aún más sexy y su cabello que ahora está mucho más largo (cayendo elegantemente sobre los hombros) está recogido solo de un lado detrás de la oreja, mientras el otro lado está suelto. Sin duda alguna es una imagen que cualquier mujer disfrutaría al despertar.

Se percata de mi presencia y me sonríe, pero esa sonrisa se desvanese al percatarse de mi cara de llena incredubilidad. ¿Cuando llegó?

-¿Te encuentras bien? estás pálida. -Me siento a su lado.

-Si. -Coloca una mano en mi mejilla y me acarícia con el pulgar. Desvio la mirada algo avergonzada al recordar que de seguro me vió en ropa interior, es más que obvio que él fue quien me puso la pijama..

-Mucho mejor... esa es la señorita tomate que me gusta. -Siento que me sonrojo más fuerte y me muerdo el labio inferior.- ¿Te sirvo el desayuno? -Niego rápidamente con la cabeza, eso sería ya demasiado y me haría sentir más inutil.

Una vez servido el desayuno me siento de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-¿Que? -Me pregunta sorprendido.- ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?

-Anoche yo estaba hablando contigo y me quedé dormida.

-¡Oh, cierto! ven aquí. -hace que me levante y me incita a que me siente en su regazo por primera vez. Me sonrojo de nuevo.- Di por hecho que te quedaste dormida anoche, al momento que iba a colgar balbuceaste que te sentías mal y que ''no querías morir'' ¿Como crees que actué? y por si te lo preguntas, volví esta mañana y entré con la réplica de llaves que tienes oculta afuera.

Lo miro estupefacta.

-Lo siento tengo unas mañas de hablar cuando estoy dormida, también lamento haberme quedado dormida mientras estaba conversando contigo. -Empecé a juguetear distraídamente con mis dedos entre los suyos. El ríe.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

Le observo detenidamente y suspiro al ver lo guapo que está, sus labios estan ligeramente abiertos y pasa su lengua por encima de ellos. Él me mira divertido ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Disfrutando la vista? Si quieres puedes tomarme una foto, o tomarme a mí, puedes hacer lo que se te apetezca conmigo.

-¡Oh! Bueno, esa es una propuesta algo tentadora. -Sonrío.

-Es que hoy me siento muy gentíl, no todos los días hago esta oférta. Deberías sentirte afortunada.- Me inclino hacía él haciendole creer que lo besaré, pero lo que hago es recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Su torso vibra al reir con voz ronca...

-Como que hoy nos estamos riendo demaciado ¿eh?

-Tu siempre ríes.

-Lo digo mayormente por tí.

-Si yo sonrío tu sonríes más que lo habitual, eso es algo placentero de ver. -En mi estómago se forma un cosquilleo.

-Oh, eso es dulce. -Levanto mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo.- Tú eres dulce.

-Vaya, has herido mi ego de macho. -Lleva una mano a su pecho de forma dramática y suspira de la misma manera.- Siempre recibí halagos como: Eres sexy, caliente y cosas así, pero nunca me tacharon de dulce.

-Eso es porque tienes una novia muy ingeniosa.-Levanto mi mano y le acomodo unos mechones detrás de la oreja, espera, ¿Eso no deberían hacerlo los hombre a las mujeres?

Toma mi brazo firme y de forma delicada. Dirigo mi mirada de su cabello a sus ojos y me doy cuenta que mira un punto en específico en el.

-Tienes un hematoma ahí. -Me tenso y él lo nota.- ¿Quien te hizo esto? Es más que obvio que fue una persona, tienes unos dedos marcados.

Anoche lo oculté con maquillaje, había olvidado por completo que estaba marcada, debió descubrirse al bañarme.

-Bueno eso es...

-Por favor no me mientas, el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca lo has hecho así que no lo hagas ahora. -Su mirada se dulcificó y me examinaba atentamente, tal vez buscando algun otro golpe.

El sonido de mi celular rompe el momento tenso, es la alarma que avisa que tengo que ir a la escuela, no tengo ganas, Tomoya-kun fue muy cruel conmigo, así que trato de convercerme de que sólo lo hago por la beca, mi mente lo recibe así, pero mi corazón sabe que miento...

Mi corazón es muy ingenuo.


	10. Chapter 10 Ichigo es Ichigo

**CHAPTER 10**

 **[Ichigo es Ichigo]**

 **¡Hola mis amigos de !**

 **¡Después de una eternidad winnie ssp se presenta con nuevo capítulo! No se que más decir, simplemente disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruto leyéndolos a ustedes.**

 **BLEACH: Es propiedad del gran Tite Kubo-Sama, solo la historia es mía y los personajes agregados. Los personajes pueden presentar cambios de personalidades o pueden ser cambiadas de como se ve regularmente en el manga.**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Orihime:**

Salí de mi habitación vestida con el uniforme y mis cosas al hombro, puedo ir a la escuela después de las doce así que solté todo en la mesa del comedor y me senté una vez más en una de las sillas.

-¿Sabes, Ichigo? Ayer tuve un inconveniente con cierta persona, parece que tiene algo en contra tuya, así que... supongo que tengo que decírtelo, no soy chismosa pero creo que deberías saber lo que tengo que hablar en este caso. No me gustan las mentiras. -Fruncí en ceño ante la ironía de mis palabras, todos, (incluyéndome) hablamos mentiras, muchos lo hacen con naturalidad, mientras el resto que quedamos somos pésimos. La verdad es dolorosa, pero una mentira lo es más.

-¿Que clase de inconveniente? -Él enarcó un ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Respiré hondo porque sé que una vez que empiece no me detendré hasta que termine.

-Ayer estuve con Sata como todos los días... -Su mirada pasó de ser de preocupación a seriedad para finalizar en precaución. Él estuvo diciendo cosas que dejan un mal sabor en los labios, así que me apresuré a contar casi todo, resumiendo lo más que pude y sin decirle el susto que me llevé. Miró mi brazo como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas del por qué de mi hematoma.

Al terminar de contarle lo que tenía que contar observé su expresión de mortificación, él se levantó y me dio la espalda apoyando sus manos en la encimera.

-Pero por supuesto yo no le creí...-Agregué para que no piense que estoy dudando de él, y para que sepa que creo ciegamente en que si pasó algo tal vez fue parte del pasado o un mal entendido que es lo más visto en casos así.- ... Digo... Tomoya parecía otra persona distinta a la que acostumbré a ver después de clases...-Empecé a parlotear claramente incómoda por que Ichigo no decía ni una palabra. Me levanté de la silla ya que un hormigueo se extendió desde las plantas de mis pies hasta mi nuca.

-¿Que pasaría? -Le miré sin comprender- ¿Que harías si todo lo que dijo Sata Tomoya es cierto? -No supe que decir, solo me quedé atónita aún observando fijamente su amplia espalda. Bajé la mirada hasta sus manos y me percaté de como apretaba los puños sobre la cerámica. Es como si estuviera teniendo una batalla mentalmente.

Le abracé por la cintura y pegué mi rostro a su espalda, él se tensó.

-Nada... no haría nada, porque nada cambiará, nada cambió y no quiero que cambie nunca, Ichigo es Ichigo, con secretos o sin ellos. -Relajó su espalda y se volteó lentamente hacia mí haciendo que me separe unos centímetros de él. Sata Tomoya me hizo ver que no se puede confiar en las personas, que muchos lobos se visten de oveja para devorar toda una manada, pero la triste y preocupada mirada que Ichigo me dedicó, se quedará grabada en mi memoria para siempre. Me es imposible imaginar que una persona que es tan fácil de leer como lo es él sea ''eso'' que los rumores entre estudiantes dicen. Esos rumores sobre que él es un busca pleitos.

Me acercó de nuevo sujetándome de la cintura para abrazarme contra su pecho y besó repetidamente mi cabello.

Le sonreí.

-Te diré lo que sucedió...

-Te iba a obligar si no lo hacías.

-Porque eres terca. -Hace una mueca y me mira con desaprobación fingida. Se nota a gritos que le hace gracia que lo sea. Quizá por ahora. -Siéntate... aunque resumiré lo más que pueda, no podemos quedarnos parados toda la mañana.

Me volví a sentar y apagué mi celular... no quería ninguna interrupción por parte de nadie.

-Hace dos años.. conocí a un delincuente de otra escuela. -Tuerce el gesto.- Era un abusador que se aprovechaba de los más jóvenes, las chicas no eran una excepción. Su padre era un político de esta ciudad, ese joven hacía sus atrocidades y su padre las ocultaba.

Dura unos segundos en silencio.

-Las drogas, pleitos, y otros vicios llenaron su vida. Ahí fue donde lo conocí. -Me tensé al pensar en Ichigo y esas cosas.- Tranquila... Nunca fui delincuente como se rumorea, solo me gustaba el boxeo, pero al parecer tenía un letrero que decía ''Busco pelea'' escrito en mi frente con grandes letras y luces de neón.

Sonrie amargamente.

-Una vez lo sorprendí en un pasillo dando puñaladas a un muchacho menor que yo. -Se estremece.- Fue terrible, había mucha sangre en las paredes, en cuanto me vio corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, el muchacho que ayudé estaba casi agonizando, desde el hospital más cercano lo trasladaron a Tokyo para ingresarlo en el hospital de papá, allí pudieron ''salvarlo'' de una muerte segura, pero dejándolo en coma.

Sus ojos resplandecen de rabia.

-Por supuesto el delincuente le contó todo a su padre y este no dudó en actuar, alguien tomó las grabaciones de cámaras que probaban su delito y solo dejaron las que mostraban la parte en que estuve arrodillado frente al herido, ni siquiera mostraron el momento en que llamé a una ambulancia, solo la que podrían culparme a mí de asesinato. -Mi primera reacción fue jadear indignada, por Ichigo ayudar a un herido fue perjudicado.

-Se probó mi inocencia por la cámara de seguridad de una tienda de al frente, mostraron el momento en que el delincuente entró con un arma blanca, al rato entré yo, el momento en que salió manchado de sangre y tambien al rato llegar una ambulancia y yo subir en ella.

-¿Si se probó tu inocencia, porqué Tomoya-kun se siente seguro de que eres el... Agresor?- No puede evitar preguntar.

-Hubo un rumor de que por ser un ''niño rico'' se hackearon las cámaras para que parezca que lo salvé, no que en realidad lo traté de matar y que por esa razón lo enviaron a Tokyo y que no fue coincidencia de que el hospital fuera de mi familia, sino que todo fue planeado para ''parecer un héroe, no el homicida que soy''. Sata Tomoya está tan desquiciado que afirma haberme visto correr cuando hice todo lo contrario, me quedé con su hermano Kanta hasta que vinieron por ayuda.

-Que cruel. -Recuerdo parte de ello, era la comidilla en la escuela pero yo nunca hice tanto caso a las habladurías, a causa de mi falta de atención no supe que se trataba de Ichigo.

-Si. -Hace una mueca.- Pero es parte del pasado, uno que dejé enterrado en lo profundo de mis recuerdos. - Asiento distraída. Se pasa la mano por su cabello y me quedo embelesada. Está muy largo pero las puntas rebeldes se niegan a ceder ante la longitud dándole un aire atrayente.

Rueda sus ojos y trata de reprimir una sonrisa cuando acaricio su pelo, de seguro debo tener una sonrisa boba porque ríe.

-No me importan los rumores o tu pasado, solo me importas tú y tu artes culinarías.

-Siento que te quiero, aunque a veces te pongas tonta.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte, cariño. -Digo riendo y palmeando su mejilla.

-También siento que solo quieres que cocine para ti.

-No solo para eso.

-Me siento un desgraciado utilizado.

* * *

 **03 de agosto, 2013.**

Observo fascinada a Grimmjow correr en la caminadora, él es bastante rápido, su camiseta gris se pega más y más a su torso a causa del sudor, él está poniéndose en forma y yo aquí, grabándolo con su celular y comiendo frituras. Dejo soltar un suspiro de frustración. Si sigo de vaga me volveré un bollo glaseado.

Él me pidió amablemente que lo grabara mientras hacía ejercicio, con la excusa de que quería ver cuan ''magnífico era corriendo'' Por supuesto yo me negué, pero, el insistió en que no me aburriría y que habría comida chatarra, pero, ¿Que se le puede hacer? a los amigos hay que apoyarlos siempre ¿Verdad? y más al insoportable Grimmjow y su forma de molestarme mientras trabajo.

Estamos en la terraza de la casa de la señora Kaya, en el área de gimnasia, había ido a trabajar, pero me dejaron salir temprano para que disfrute desde ya mis vacaciones de verano, cosa que iba a hacer pero... ¿Para que repetir lo mismo del porqué estoy aquí?

Lo gracioso de todo esto, es la forma peculiar que tiene Grimmjow de hacer ejercicio, está comiendo unos nachos con mucho queso mientras corre en la caminadora.

-Mira esto himer. -Dejé de observarlo por vía del celular para verlo directamente a él. -Esto es una salsa especial hecha por mí... -Miré lo que señalaba encima del control de mando de la máquina en la que estaba corriendo.- Tiene todo los ajíes picantes que pude encontrar, desde jengibre hasta ajíes normales y pimienta negra, ¿No es perfecto? ¿Sabías que el picante de ayuda a fortalecer tus defensas?

-¿Quien fue el subnormal que inventó eso? Quizá tenga razón, pero, de seguro no en esa cantidad de picante, a este paso te desgarrarás la garganta y el estómago.

-Mi sueño es comer clavos. -Le miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco, o como dicen muchos libros que leo ''Como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas''- ¿No viste esa escena en Bob Esponja en que...? olvídalo.

-¿En serio Grimmjow? -Rukia entró a la estancia mirándole incrédula. Reí al ver la reacción de mi amiga.- Renji y tú tienen una extraña afición por lo extranjero.

-¿Quién es ese tal Renji?

-No lo conoces.

-Por eso pregunto, porque no lo conozco. Genio. -Rueda los ojos.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi novio. -Dije casi automáticamente. Mis ojos buscaron a Rukia y esta me sonreía con descaro.

-¿Sabías que siempre que dices algo referente a ese chico te pones algo tonta? - Dijo Grimmjow riendo. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse porque me lo han dicho varias personas más, incluyendo al propio Ichigo. Aunque trate de ocultarlo sé que su ego se eleva por las nubes.

-¡Deja ya de molestarme!

-Nunca. -Se entra un nacho a la boca.

-¿Que es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Como puedes hacer ejercicios así? Es como no hicieras nada.

-A parte de quemar grasa debo tomar calorías para que mi cuerpo sea fuerte como un roble.

Miré como su camiseta se pega a su torso y asentí convencida, él sabe lo que hace, no de la forma más correcta pero lo sabe.

Enfoco la vista una vez más en su dirección en cuanto salgo de mi ensoñación, empiezo otro vídeo ya que el límite de tiempo del anterior se agotó.

-Observen como un verdadero hombre enfrenta a: el agotamineto, el equilibrio, y los malestares. -Y diciendo esto toma un trozo de papa frita, lo remueve en su ''salsa especial'' y lo lleva a su boca. Lo observo intrigada, al principio parece totalmente decidido, pero en cuanto empezó a masticar (aún corriendo) su cara se tornó roja y empezó a toser, me levanté alarmada pero mi risa le ganó a la cordura y a la preocupación al verlo caer de la caminadora y esta misma arrastrarlo hasta el piso. Lo que me terminó de matar de la risa fue que intentó volver a subir y recibió el mismo trato de la máquina. Y más si a eso le sumamos que Rukia empezó a saltar y a reír como foca.

Cuando vuelvo a tener control de mis propios movimientos, me acerco a él con una botella de agua, se la bebe de un trago.

-Vaya, Vaya, Si esa es la forma que tiene un hombre de enfrentar las adversidades, agradezco que nací siendo mujer. -Rukia no pudo evitar molestarlo entre risas.

El sonido del celular que dejé tirado en el sofá de piel se hizo presente, haciendo contraataque hacía nuestra propia risa. Grimmjow (que también se unió) se levantó y tomó su móvil en manos, mas esa sonrisa que tenía plantada se borró.

-Mierda. -Masculló entre dientes.- Al parecer hubo un error y se mandó sin querer el vídeo a mis grupos de Facebook. -Todo rastro de diversión se esfumó, y me acerqué a grandes zancadas hacia él.

-Lo siento Grimmjow, de verdad yo no...

-Tranquila, solo tengo que borrarlo y ya. -Bajé la vista avergonzada de seguro ahora será el hazme reír de sus amigos por un tiempo.- Además fui yo quien tuvo la culpa, programé mi celular para subir vídeos a mis redes sociales y se me olvidó desactivarlo. -Rió de nuevo

-Mira el lado bueno, te harás famoso en internet. -Rukia se mostró bastante optimista, cosa que me sorprendió ya que la Rukia inmadura que conocí estaría riendo todavía.

* * *

 **08 agosto, 2013.**

 **Ichigo:**

Me lanza un puñetazo que logro esquivar con bastante facilidad, sonrío triunfante.

-Hey Mandríl, este tipo acaba de intentar golpearme. ¿Si lo golpeo yo a él podría considerarse defensa propia?

-Claro que sí Hermoso-Kun.

Observo como ese canalla se retuerce en el suelo tras haberle propinado un buen golpe en el estómago, mis nudillos deberían estar blancos por la presión que hago en ellos para poder controlarme.

Renji vigila desde una distancia prudente, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que vea a los alrededores. Moví el cuello de un lado a otro, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacia esto, pero mi ''amigo'' hoy lo merece, le advertí que se alejara de Orihime, le dije que lo estaría vigilando pero no me escuchó, me hice la vista gorda cuando Orihime hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, pero ese maldito de Sata, la había agredido. Ella no me lo dijo directamente pero hasta el más ignorante de los niños se daría cuenta.

-¿Acaso no te lo advertí? -Mascullé entre dientes. Me observa desde el suelo mientras se incorpora a duras penas.

-¿Donde está tu arma? ¿Cambiando tus tácticas de asesino, Kurosaki? -Renji casi se le lanza encima pero con resignación lo detengo, no quiero que se meta en un lío por las insinuaciones de Sata.

Lo acorralé en un multi uso, en el área de artes marciales, así pareciera que estuviéramos practicando, procuro no golpearlo en el rostro, aunque me muera de ganas por ahorcarlo le prometí a mamá que no iba a causar problemas, que solo me defendería en un momento crítico. ¿Pero esto es un momento crítico, verdad? Él agredió a una mujer y se supone que a una mujer no se le golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y agregando que esa mujer es mi chica es imperdonable. Hago una mueca ante lo cursi que me entró de repente.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Orihime? Perro bastardo, asqueroso cerdo come mierda. -Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar al darme cuenta de los estúpidos insultos que soltó mi lengua. Son tan ridículos que me averguenzan, pero los ignoro al recordar el por qué los dije.- No te lo perdonaré nunca, Sata Tomoya. -Dije su nombre como si me quemaran las palabras en la boca. - Espero que estés satisfecho porque me has cabreado, te has ganado mi odio. -Renji tose al haberse ahogado con su propia saliva, de seguro debe estar burlándose de mis estúpidas palabras. Y es cuando más me arrepiento de haberle hecho esa promesa a mamá sobre controlar mis insultos y que no suenen como una amenaza. Todo lo que diga podría ser usado en mi contra.

-Las palabras sobran aquí, Kurosaki. -Se preparó para atacar.

-Contigo no hay caso. -Suspiré con fastidio, me dí la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-¿Vas a huir otra vez? **Cobarde,** eso es lo que siempre has sido.

-¿Si yo soy un cobarde, qué eres tú? -Ni siquiera me digné a detenerme ni a encararlo, porque sé que si lo hago lo molería a golpes.

 **10 de agosto, 2013.**

Hundo mi nariz en su pelo ondulado y sintiéndome como un acosador sonrío como idiota, un suspiro sale de sus labios y eso me llena de orgullo. Orihime está en mi cama, a mi lado, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, mis dedos llevan un largo rato dibujando círculos imaginarios en la piel expuesta de sus caderas y vientre ya que, su blusa se subió un poco mostrando una pequeñísima parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

Llevamos horas muertas viendo películas y documentales en el televisor, ahora mismo están pasando los créditos de una película bastante cliché, esa de las nerds y porristas, futból americano, y toda esa porquería.

Subo mi mano desde sus caderas hasta la parte baja de sus pechos para tomar el control remoto, para no incomodarla la retiré de inmediato. Ella se giró por completo para mirarme a los ojos se ve un poco enojada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda, prometo que no lo haré de nuevo. -No por ahora. Cuando se sienta segura en esta peculiar relación. Frunce más el ceño claramente confundida, beso su nariz y antes de retirarme ella alzó la cabeza y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No me incomoda, par nada. -Me da un sonrisa traviesa. No puedo evitar reír por por lo bajo.

Hace lo que acostumbró a hacer todo este tiempo que ha estado conmigo, acaricia mi cabello que está demasiado largo para mi gusto.

-¿Te gustaría cortar mi cabello? Por lo menos la parte del frente, casi ni puedo verte.

-¡No! Podría cortarte la cabeza y no quiero perderte todavía.

-¿''No quieres perderme todavía''? Eso quiere decir que ya estás pensando en un futuro incierto con nosotros dos separados?

-Yo no quise decir eso. -Se defiende.- Y no cortaré tu cabello, ignora las críticas y ve a la peluquería. Así de simple, así de sencillo.

Ella trata de tomar el control que sostengo sobre mi vientre, pero toca otra cosa. Y esa _**cosa**_ que traté de mantener a raya tomó vida propia. Se sonroja al darse cuenta lo que tocó sin mirar. Balbucea unas disculpas y se muerde el labio, soy incapaz de producir palabra alguna. Verla sonrojarse y morderse el labio fue como un detonante. Cerré los ojos para calmar esa _**cosa**_ que ahora es un _**bulto**_ incómodo y doloroso.

Me remuevo tratando de ocultarlo, la veo incorporarse y observar esa parte en concreto con ¿admiración? ¿Es posible que alguien admire tu anatomía? Me incorporo yo también sintiendo culpable y avergonzado.

-Lo siento, como podrás saber esa es una parte del cuerpo que no puedo controlar. -Asiente en comprensión.

-¿Te d-duele?

-Mucho. -Susurro al sentir su rostro acercarse al mío.

-¿Que debo hacer? -Se cubre la cara con las manos claramente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por algo así, dame unos minutos. -Me dispongo a ir a por una toalla y bañarme, no con agua fría, con agua helada. Me siento un enfermo por tener una dureza de tremenda magnitud solo por un pequeño roce, luego recuerdo que en realidad ella lo confundió con un control remoto y que me apretó, así que me tranquilizo. Después de todo no soy un enfermo como creí por un momento, enfermo estaría si no la tuviera.

Me convenzo de ello al verla sobre sus rodillas con unos shorts que muestran sus lindas piernas, y no se debería ni hablar de lo sexy que se ve con esa blusa ligera, y ese tirante deslizado dejando ver parte de su sujetador negro. ¿Que? Trago saliva haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlarme cuando Orihime se arrastra hacia mí, me empuja para que apoye me apoye en el espaldar de la cama y se sube a horcajadas, de ese modo nuestros rostros quedan frente a frente.

Carraspeo para disimular un gemido que escapó de mis labios cuando se acomodó en mi regazo, no sé en concreto que quiere hacer, pero me está matando. Suelta un jadeo entre cortado y sus ojos se amplían. Se que estoy perdido y se que dejaré que haga lo que le plazca conmigo.

Besa mi mandíbula y la parte que conecta mi cara con mi cuello. Sube hasta mis labios y los delinea con su lengua, los muerde y tira de ellos, abro mi boca y la adentra en mi boca, dejándome completamente sorprendido, no es que me moleste (todo lo contrario) sino que recordé de forma fugaz que ella es regularmente tan atrevida cuando tiene fiebre, toco su mejilla y bajo a mano hasta su cuello y deslizo los dedos hasta el inicio de sus pechos, siento su calor corporal con naturalidad.

Ignoro mis pensamientos y me concentro en lo que estamos haciendo.

Se aferra a mi cuello y yo cuelo mis manos bajo su blusa acariciando todo lo que puedo, con un límite prudente. Nuestras bocas bailan un ritmo tan erótico que me hace sentir un marica describir lo que siento. No pienso llevar esto tan lejos, por hoy solo será roces de más y besos aquí y allí.

Quita sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello y tira de mi camiseta, tratando de quitármela separamos nuestros labios y sus ojos están casi de un color gristáceo oscuro, cuando sus ojos en realidad son tan grises como el metal.

Choca sus labios con los míos de nuevo y dejo de pensar cuando toca sin ningún pudor mi torso y hombros, bajo el escote de su blusa y agradezco que los tirantes ya hayan estado abajo desde antes. Beso su cuello y echa la cabeza hacia atrás creando inconscientemente fricción entre mi regazo y su centro, jadea tirando de mi cabello y por fin me gusta la idea de haberlo mantenido largo, es dolorosamente placentero sentir sus dedos halar las hebras casi sin delicadeza.

-Ichigo... -Susurra casi sin aliento cuando beso la pequeña parte al descubierto que deja su sostén.-Ichigo... -Amo tener ese nombre cuando sale de sus labios sin ningún honorífico, y empiezo a pensar con claridad cuando escucho aporrear una puerta que si mi mente está en todos los sentidos, es la puerta principal.

-Mierda. -Mascullo. La tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco, sus ojos aún están algo desenfocados pero me miran confusos por haberme detenido.- Lo siento cariño, pero están tocando la puerta.

-¿Qu..e? -Balbucea, le coloco bien los tirantes de la blusa y le subo el escote de nuevo después de plantar un último beso ahí. Miro sus hinchados labios y quito el resto del pinta labios rosa chillón que tenía cuando vino hace una horas y que ahora está regado alrededor de su boca.

-Van a derribar la puerta, cariño. -Parece que la escucha porque se sobresalta y se apea de encima de mí. Le doy un beso tan intenso que cae de espaldas en la cama, cosa que hace que yo sonría con suficiencia. Me coloco la camiseta otra vez y salgo de la habitación, aún están tocando la puerta.

Cuando la abro me llevo una gran sorpresa que no trato de ocultar.

-Ya entiendo todo Masaki, nos hemos equivocado de apartamento, disculpe las molestias señorita.

-Ese es Ichi-Nii, la vejez te está dejando ciego.

-¿Como es posible que mi inútil hijo, y el único varón se haya convertido en mujer? ¡Masaki! -Papá de exagerado se lanzó al cuello de mamá a llorar.

-¡Onii-Chan no es una mujer! -Yuzu me abrazó y yo estuve tan atónito de verlos aquí que tardé en responder el abrazo, luego siguió Karin (con esta también choqué puños), el viejo estúpido y por último mamá.

-Mi niño hermoso no sabes las ganas que tenía por verte mi bebé. -Besa seis veces repetidas mi coronilla y pasa las manos por mi cabello.

-Ustedes tienen llaves ¿Que pasó? -Pregunté besando la frente de mamá mientras las niñas iban a la cocina y mi viejo se sentaba en el sofá.

-Eso te quería preguntar yo, Ichigo. ¿Acaso cambiaste la cerradura para que no podamos entrar a nuestra propia casa? ¿Independizarte implicaba sacarnos de tu vida? -El viejo se veía algo dolido así que me apresuré a aclararle.- ¿Independizarte también implicaba volverte un maricón que hasta se maquilla? ¿Que es eso que tienes en los labios, pinta boca rosa? Ya no sorprendería que te hayas cortado tu hombría y puesto una chocha.

Abrí y cerré la boca claramente indignado, cuando creí que papá se pondría serio viene y sale con eso, paso mis dedos por los labios y claramente hay pinta labios ahí, pinta labios de Orihime.

-Perdí las llaves de la casa, así que mandé a cambiar las cerraduras, para prevenir. -Mi novia salió descalza del pasillo y se sorprendió de ver tanta gente, mi padre notó su presencia y se levantó de inmediato sorprendido.

Me acerqué a grandes zancadas a ella y le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Se veía avergonzada, de seguro imaginando lo que mi viejo pensaría de nosotros, cualquiera que nos viera se daría cuenta que hacíamos **algo indebido,** ambos estamos despeinados y los labios tan hinchados que pareciera que comimos un curry bastante picante. Y no hace falta mencionar el pinta labios que quedó en mí.

Mamá seguro se extrañó de que hubiera tanto silencio, que salió de la cocina seguida de mis dos hermanas.

-Mamá, Viejo, Yuzu, Karin, ella es Orihime Inoue, la chica con quien dije que estoy saliendo. -Todos la observaron con interés, como si fuera un ser etéreo, una divinidad.

-Mucho gusto. -Respondió en voz casi inaudible. Karin la tocó como si fuera a desaparecer de mis brazos de un momento a otro.

-Eres real. -Susurró. Mamá se limpió las manos en su vestido con flores estampadas y la haló hacía ella en un abrazo.

-Hola Orihime, soy Masaki, la madre de Ichigo. -Mamá aún no salia de su asombro, es que acaso nadie creyó cuando dije que salía con alguien?

-Hola.

-Pero no seas tímida hija. -Rodé los ojos al ver la sonrisa de galán que le obsequió el viejo. - Soy Isshin, el padre de mi hijo favorito, es el mejor hijo del mundo no lo dejes ¿Vale? -Resoplé con fastidio, Orihime le sonrió de forma amplía y supe había vuelto en sí.

-No se preocupe señor Isshin, dejar a Ichigo no está en mis planes... -Mis padres y hermanas la observaron maravillados, sonreí como el estúpido que parezco y todos me miraron con ojos brillantes...

...Y supe que Orihime con simples palabras ya empezaba a ganarse a mi familia...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la inspiración llegó tan de repente a mí que hasta quedé sorprendida :O**

 **¡Y no es para menos, el manga está bueno y Tite Kubo está jugando con nuestra vena Ichihimista!**

 **¡No olviden dejar su review, saben que es de gran ayuda!**

 **Os quiero mucho Bye Bye...**


End file.
